


The Nickname

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Threesome - M/M/M, Very fluffy fluff, a lot of fluff, richaidean - Freeform, stupid richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wants to get a nickname, Aidan and Dean are way too polite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English and it's definitly not my first language. I'm not good with English grammar and verb tenses so please be comprehensive ! but I hope you guys will like it
> 
> Thanks to the lovely JimmieJive for the corrections on chapter one, two, five and six !!!

Fans usually think that being an actor is always really exiting but in fact working on a set implied a lot of waiting, more waiting than acting. It can take hours between takes but Richard Armitage doesn’t really mind because it gives him a lot of time for his favorite pastime: looking over his boyfriends. It gives him time to look at their gorgeous features without them noticing. Richard is not a very talkative guy but he is an observant one, who gets to know and appreciate people by observing them: the way they act, talk, breath, smile, eat.

Only dressed in his fat suit, Richard was comfortably seated on his chair next to Martin and Graham, his long legs crossed, his piercing blue eyes focused on Aidan. The young man was laughing at Stephen’s enthusiastic air-guitar solo when he caught Richard’s gaze. Aidan gives him a shy and tender smile. Richard even if he was sad and confused, couldn’t help but smile back.  
He shifted his attention on Dean, who was pacing like a tiger in a cage, his eyes on his phone, probably texting someone or choosing music from his CCR playlist, a bored sigh escaping his shaped pink lips. Dean is probably not aware that even bored and a little impatient, he still looks breathtaking and Richard suddenly wants to cross the room, take him in his arms and press light kisses on his ear to make him smile… but he suppresses this need from his mind.  
The three have agreed to keep their relationship secret. The other cast members probably suspect that there’s something going on between them but they never talk or joke about it and they respect their co-star’s private life. It’s Richard who insists the most on being subtle about their relationship because he wanted to protect his lovers and their careers. He needed to avoid the nightmare of having their photo and names published in some crap magazine under the title: « Hobbit cast gone wild : an unexpected threesome ».

Richard relaxed his head back on the top of the chair, closes his eyes and sighs, lost in his thoughts. As much as he loves his boyfriends (and probably always will), these days he is getting frustrated. He tried very hard not to, telling himself to be a grown man and not let something so stupid affect him… but that didn’t work and he was still angry and sad.

The problem that Richard obsessed over was the nickname problem. Aidan and Dean had nicknames and not him, and he was kind of jealous.  
The point is that his lovers were always very polite to him, very respectful and admiring, almost reverent. They stopped calling him Mr. Armitage when they first kissed and since then, they only call him Richard, never « Rich » like some of the other cast members. Richard doesn’t really mind not being called « rich » by those two and he is fine with « Richard » in public situations. The thing that bothers him is the fact that his boyfriends showed the same respectful distance all the time, even in bed. A sweaty, panting and very naked Aidan, with his fists clenched, fingers tangled in the bed sheets, back arching with pleasure, will probably say « Please Richard, may I have you, I want you very much, please take me » instead of something like « fuck me hard and dirty, babe!!».

Of course Richard can’t be the « baby » of anyone… because the role is already taken… by Aidan. Richard called Aidan « my baby » out loud one morning while kissing his neck and holding him tight against his chest and since then the nickname had stuck. Richard tried to use this harmless and pretty common love nickname for his other boyfriend but that didn’t work.  
That afternoon they were in Richard’s trailer, cuddling on the couch and Dean suddenly stood up to refill his glass of water in the kitchen but Richard had decided otherwise and grabbed him by the waist to pull him down on his lap : « come back here baby » said Richard joyfully.

But Dean struggled to escape his older lover’s grip saying « sorry Richard, I’m not Baby, Aid is the official one now ».  
« Yeah! I’m the one and the only! » replied the young Irishman with a boyish grin. The nickname was really not original and Richard didn’t really understand why they wanted it to be exclusive but he agreed that it was the perfect nickname for Aidan. His beautiful, keen Aidan, all childish and sexy at the same time and he was the youngest of the three of them after all. Richard accepted the idea because it was true; Aidan really was his boyfriends’ baby.

Dean gets his nickname about one week later. Thorin and Kili had to shoot an outdoor scene and the weather was shitty all day, wind and rain even hail in mid-afternoon but Peter decided to shoot anyway. Fili was not in that scene so Dean went back to his trailer, took a long warm shower and changed his clothes trying to look casual but sexy. He searched in his closet and found two warm blankets he throws on the couch than he left his trailer with the spare keys for Aidan’s and Richard’s trailers and he came back with clean and comfy clothes for both of them. He began to wait for his lovers, preparing hot chocolate the way he knew his boyfriends liked it: with a hint of mint cream for Richard and with caramel and marshmallows for Aidan. When they arrived in Dean’s trailer minutes later, exhausted and soaking wet, they were delighted by Dean’s little attentions. He helped them take off their wet dirty costumes, trying to warm them with hot kisses and caresses. Then he pushed them into the shower.

When the two men were cleaned and changed and seated on the couch Dean wrapped them in the blankets and brings their cups  
: « this one’s for my baby, and this one’s for you Richard, careful, it’s still really hot »  
And he sits next to the men of his life, smiling.  
Buried in the comforting blanket, Aidan took a small sip of his cup and raised with a weepy thankful look « you don’t know how amazing, wonderful and sweet you are Dean, do you? ».  
« yeah, you really are» added Richard

Dean took a sip from his own cup with a mischievous grin, « thanks guys… you know… I only did it to enjoy the fantastic sex afterward, because you two owe me a favour now».  
Richard burst into laughter and opened his arms: « come here you adorable rabbit in heat! »  
Dean put down his cup on the table and snuggled in Richard’s manly arms, his legs on Aidan’s laps. The older actor leaned down to brush the tip of his long nose over Dean’s forehead; he took his time, appreciating the contact of the blond’s smaller body with his chest. He pressed his lips gently to Dean’s who let out a small sigh of contentment. When Richard broke the kiss he cupped the young man’s cheek in his hands, brushing one thumb over his lower lip.  
« That’s weird, you taste like honey » he whispered.  
« Yeah, strange indeed because I didn’t eat honey today… »  
« That’s because YOU are the honey » replied Aidan with a husky voice, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s knee, « you are always sweet and kind, to us, to everyone, you are so sweet even your skin tastes like melted sugar. It’s a taste that I am already addicted to, you know. »  
Richard buried his fingers in Dean’s blond hair. « and his hair is the right color : golden as clover flower honey » noted Richard in his mind but he didn’t voice that thought… because it was pretty mushy. Instead he tightened his grip around his lover’s body to lift him in his arms: « I will take you to the bedroom honey, so Aidan and I can reward you for your kindness».  
« Yes, please Richard, It would be very lovely, if you want to of course »  
Richard rolled his eyes, « are you gonna call me Mr. Armitage? Because if you do I’ll leave… » he was only half-joking… « of course I want to, and you don’t have to ask permission for me to pleasure you until you beg for mercy ». Dean shivered in his older lover’s arms, anticipating what was coming.  
Richard gently put Dean on the bed and Aidan crawled to lie on top of his blond lover and began to undress him while kissing his jaw line and neck, Dean squirmed and mewled under him.  
Relax honey! Aidan whispered fondly into his ear.  
The night is still young…, added Richard removing his own shirt.  
That night they made sweet love to Dean and that was how he got his nickname… honey….another totally not original nickname but that suits him very well.

This happened 2 months ago and right now Richard was worrying because he wonders when he will have a nickname as well. But the lads keep on calling him Richard and being very polite all the time like he was almost a stranger, a lord, or a living god, or something like that, even if he was sharing their bed almost every night for 4 months and it was nearly driving him insane.  
After all those months, the nickname problem had become very hard to handle. He felt left apart, like he was not able to be really included in his lover’s privacy. He had tried very hard to shut up the paranoid-Richard that lived in his head, whispering horrible things to him like:  
« Dean and Aidan they are each other’s Ones, you are just an intruder in their love life, that’s why they don’t give you what you want »

Or

« You think they love you but they are just sort of « fangirling » about you, you are a kink for them, nothing more, just a phantasm; they just see the older actor they admire in you, not an equal, not a real lover ».

Richard doesn’t want to think such things but he can’t help it because he was dearly, deadly, desperately in love. He was now watching Aidan chatting with Stephen, gesticulating while he talked, utterly cute in Kili’s costume. And there was Dean not far away, now calm and serious like a real heir of Durin, his stunning pale blue eyes still focused on his phone.

Richard wanted to kick himself, because he hated himself for doubting the trueness of his boyfriends’ feelings. Richard knows he should talk to them but how can he possibly talk about it without looking like a complete idiot… or worse.

« Aidan, Dean, please give me a cute nickname, little pink unicorn, great sexy pumpkin, whatever, anything, I don’t mind, I just want to know you love me and care about me. I need this to know that we are a thing for real.»  
No! That sounds really weird and dependant.

Or maybe…

« hey Baby, Honey, I want you to call me [insert something here] when we are alone together »

Definitely not! Sounds like I am an old creepy pervert…

He sighs, loudly, pushing a few strands of Thorin’s wig out of his tense face.  
« Rich? You okay mate? »  
Martin’s voice snapped Richard out of his reverie.  
« Yeah Martin, I’m okay, thanks »  
« You look angry… »  
Suddenly, Peter’s voice calling them on the set saved the tall actor from further investigations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan laughs alone at his own joke and eats too much, Dean commits domestic abuse with a pillow and Richard struggles with his emotions.

Two days later…

« Why are you looking at me like that? You want a blowjob or what? » Aidan challenged Dean who was cooking on his BBQ, wearing an ugly, old, yellow « kiss the cock! » apron. Aidan had managed to steal it earlier and the little prick had changed the second « o » of « cook » for a « c » with a sharpie and he was very proud of his joke.

Richard, seated next to him on a garden chair, mentally rolled his eyes. Even if he knows this kind of silly joke was exactly the reason he was in love with Aidan. Aidan was like a refreshing shower, preventing Richard from getting old.

« I can do it right now you know? In your backyard Honey, I’m willing! » Aidan continued.  
« No thanks, I’m fine, it’s a tempting offer but I’m busy right now. Anyway, didn’t your mother ever tell you it’s impolite to eat just before supper?» replied Dean, winking at his boyfriend.  
« Such a bourgeois concept… » growled Aidan in his beer bottle before taking another sip.  
« You’re right Aid, that’s a waste, if you decline Deano than I volunteer! » said Richard with a bright smile.  
But instead of laughing, as Richard expected, Aidan nearly choked on his beer, blushing hard and stuttering.  
« I…I’m….You…wwannt me to…like right now??!! I beg your pardon Richard but…I…maybe I can…are…are you sure? »  
Confused by the Irishman’s reaction Richard clumsily patted his shoulder, trying to reassure him : « I was joking you know»  
Aidan was still a little shocked but he managed to whisper hesitantly « But if you really want it I can… »  
Richard lightly squeezed one of the young man’s shoulders.  
« You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Babe »  
Aidan seemed unsure. « I know but, well, you are Richard Armitage »  
The older actor raised an eyebrow at the mysterious answer but Aidan had no time to explain because Dean had placed a large plate of steaks and sausages on the table, shouting « supper’s ready!! » and three seconds later Aidan was already stuffing his face like a starving wolf cub.

Richard didn’t serve himself; he was staring at the table like it was the most interesting thing in the world, lost in thought, trying to figure out what his lover meant. Apparently, Aidan was willing to do outdoor naughty things to Dean (he knows he would) but would nearly faint when Richard asked him the same thing because « he was Richard Armitage ». That didn’t make sense. It’s not like they had never been « orally » involved with each other if you know what I mean. The British man doesn’t know if he should be insulted or if he should just ignore what had happened.  
He was looking forward to the moment when his lovers would treat him and act with him the same way they do with each other. He looked forward to the day they would fondly whisper a loving nickname in his ear on a sleepy morning or during a late night dirty talking, or when they’ll say it between two giggles in a shared moment of complicity. But he doesn’t have a nickname yet, it was unfair and the waiting was painful. He was tired of being his boyfriends’ intimidating idol, he just wanted to be… their boyfriend.

« Richard? Are you not hungry? I can cook you something else if you don’t like it. »  
He felt Dean’s hand on his and he looked at him.  
« No, no, that’s okay, I was just… nevermind… it smells good, you’re a wonderful cook Honey. »  
Dean smiled and kissed him chastely, leaving a bit of sauce on Richard’s cheek.  
« If you change your mind may I have your steak please? » asked Aidan whose plate was still full from his third serving.  
« No I’ll eat it! Sorry for your bottomless stomach . »  
« You are so slender baby, where do you put all that food ? » wondered Dean  
« grruummphhh » was the answer of the younger with his mouth full.  
Richard started eating without much enthusiasm, despite the fact It was delicious.

 

The next afternoon …

When Richard woke up, the first thing he noticed was his face was in blond hair and his slow breath was blowing honey golden strands that tickled his nose. He had to make a great effort not to sneeze on Dean’s neck.  
He changed his position, nestled his face between his bed mate’s shoulder blades, a strong arm lazily wrapped around the waist of the smaller man. He pressed little kisses on Dean’s back to taste the sweetness of his tanned skin. Dean moaned softly in his sleep.

Peter had freed the cast for the afternoon so the trio ended up in Aidan’s trailer for a nap, a naked nap of course.

Richard started searching for his other boyfriend in the messy bed sheets with his free hand, too lazy to raise his head and look the other side of Dean’s sleeping body to find him. When his hand met the curve of a hard hip bone covered by soft skin, he knew he had found what he was searching for. He rested his hand on Aidan’s hip, his lips still attached to the kiwi’s tender skin. He was feeling complete and he just wanted to stay there forever, with his two boys. His eyes were closed but he knew that right now, at that moment, his lovers were beautiful and tempting as sin.  
« NOOooo AARRGGGGNNNnnn »  
When the noise of Aidan’s phone alarm filled the air, they all growled at the same time.

« AID!! TURN OFF THAT GODDAMN PHONE FOR GOD'S SAKE!! » shouted Dean hitting his lover with a pillow but Aidan didn’t make a single move, his head hidden under his own pillow, in complete denial of reality.  
Dean turned round in Richard's arms to face him and the kiwi pressed his nose into the taller man’s neck, complaining: « Riiichaard, he doesn’t listen to me !! »  
Richard left the bed with an annoyed sigh, he grabbed Aidan’s phone and turned off the alarm.  
Dean sat on the edge of the bed and put his arms around Richard’s hips, pressing butterfly kisses on his firm abs.

« Come on Baby, time to get up! We’re going out tonight for Graham’s birthday party remember? We only have 20 minutes left to get ready and we all know how much you need a shower. »  
The curly head suddenly appeared from the depths of the bed at his eldest boyfriend’s voice.  
« WWhhyyy?? I was having a really nice dream! There was this gorgeous sensual brunette girl with amazing curves and very big round t… »  
He did not finish his sentence because Dean threw a pillow right at Aidan’s face.  
« Shut up Aid!! We are trying to have an healthy gay threesome relationship here and you spoil it with disgusting straight sex! » joked the kiwi actor.  
« Come on children, we’re gonna be late… I’ll take my shower first, anyone want to join me? »  
The younger men looked at each other.  
« To save time I mean. » added Richard.  
« Yeah, maybe, but we really don’t want to… » started Dean  
Richard frowned:« Let me guess, you don’t want to disturb me, break my habits or some other bullshit like that!? I’m tired of this shit, I’m really done with you two! » snapped Richard his blood boiling with contained rage.  
He left the tiny bedroom without another word and rushed into the bathroom because he wanted to be alone and try to wash away his anger under the shower spray.  
« What happened, did we say something wrong? » asked Aidan, clueless. The blond shrugged.

In the time he was in the shower (about 10 minutes), Richard’s emotions had passed from anger to angst to shame and finally, when he got out, all he was feeling was the fear of losing his two loves. He wanted to apologize, to find some excuse for his behavior, he wanted his boyfriends to forget what he just said. He didn’t want to explain the « nickname issue » not now… he wasn’t ready for that.  
« You are a coward Richard Armitage….a stupid bloody coward » he thought, wrapping a towel around his hips.  
When he stepped out of the bathroom, he had an almost good speech in his mind ready to use. So he took a deep breath and pushed the bathroom door open, « Boys! I wanted to say, I am really … where’s Dean? »  
Aidan blinked, uneasy  
« He’s gone »  
« Gone? » Richard’s gut was painfully clenched with guilt  
« Yeah, as you can see! There’s not much space to hide in my trailer. » replied the Irishman without a smile.  
« Where? »  
« His trailer, to take a shower, grab some stuff, he will join us here when he’s ready to go. »  
« ok… look Aidan… » Aidan was staring at him, waiting for an explanation but the words were caught in his throat and Richard looked away because he was able to see pain and doubt in his lover’s beautiful chocolate eyes.

Suddenly, he saw the clock and panicked.  
« Holy crap!!! We’re really gonna be late!! »

Saved by the bell, bloody coward! mentally added Richard to himself  
« Yeah, you’re right, let’s talk about it later, sighed Aidan, could you find me something to wear while I’m in the shower please? »  
« Yeah, sure but you really want to put your trust in my fashion tastes? » he teased  
« Why wouldn’t I? You always look handsome and classy… » replied Aidan, seriously.  
« er thanks » whispered the British man with a weak smile.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready and silently waiting for Dean to show up, carefully avoiding each other's gaze. Aidan was wearing black jeans and a black button-up shirt that Richard had chosen for him and he looked gorgeous, even without his usual bright smile and Richard felt even guiltier.

Richard was having a very bad feeling about what could happen tonight and he didn’t know at that time how right he was …

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a hidden reference to Being Human in this chapter, if you have found it, you are a real fan ! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment, I like to read you !!  
> I know I make a lot of grammar mistakes and i'm sorry about it but I make great efforts to improve my English skills.
> 
> Also, if you wanna see what Aidan was looking like in this part of the story : " Aidan was staring at him, waiting for explanations but the words were caught in his throat and Richard looked away because he was able to see pain and doubts in his lover’s beautiful chocolate eyes." , you can take a look at this picture : http://themortalinstrumentssource.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/aidan-turner-as-spade.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caution ! This chapter may contains peanuts. 
> 
> Also, Graham is a mother bear, Martin is helpfull and Richard talks too much for his own sake.

« Come on guys, let’s put on our best we-are-just-co-workers-and-not-incestuous-dwarfs-in-a-complicated- relashionship smile. »

« We are in a complicated relashionship ? » wondered Richard with a side glance to the blond kiwi while they were walking through the restaurant parking. 

« Obviously, since you shouted us that you had enough of us. »

« I did not shout. »

« Yes you did …» Aidan helpfully added

« Boys, listen, I know you are mad at me but… ». He stopped, hesitated

Dean stopped walking and turned around in front of the restaurant’s door to face his older lover. 

« We are not mad we just dont understand what’s going on with you, you act weird around us since a couple of days. »

Aidan nodded in approval.

Richard took a deep breath. 

« ok than, you are right, there’s a thing I want you to know. Since we are together, I feel like … »  
« HERE YOU ARE !!! »

They jumped at the sudden call. It was Graham with his usual wonderful sense of timing.  
Suddenly, like if they had put on a costume they became three platonic friends at their mate’s birthday party. It was easy, they were use to it and they were actors after all.

« hey happy birthday buddy ! », Aidan said with a smile that could illuminate the whole city, pulling his arm around Graham’s shoulders. Richard felt a hint of jealousy, wishing he was the one receiving that kind of smile from his Baby. He was feeling miserable but he was determined not to show it.

"So Mister Dwalin, what it's like, being so old ?" Aidan teased, dragging Graham through the door.  
The rest of the cast was already there and Richard sat next to Martin and Dean, Aidan in front of the kiwi. They played their role well throughout the super, drinking, joking, laughing, Richard even managed to forget a bit the previous uneasiness. 

………

 

The catastrophe happened just after the dessert. 

 

Dean suddenly had a strange feeling, like if his tongue was swollen and when he tried to swallow it felt like his throat was too tight, he knew this sensation too well and it was not good, not good at all. 

As if he had read his thoughts, Aidan asked him with a concerned look : « Are you ok Dean ? You have red spots on your face and your throat. »  
Richard and Martin, alerted by Aidan’s expression, stared at the kiwi. 

« I’m doing a allergic shock » he managed to say with a strangled voice. 

« Oh fuck no ! » Richard swore, standing up, worried for his lover. His two boyfriends was well-informed about Dean’s violent and potentially deadly nuts allergy. 

In the blink of an eye Aidan was by Dean’s side. 

« Are you sure ? You only ate strawberry sorbet, it’s not suppose to have peanuts in it, you asked the waiter !! » 

« Yes Aid I’m sure » Dean answered with a hand on his throat like if he had been poisoned. Everybody around the table was looking at them and nobody seemed to know how to react.

« You have to take your EpiPen right now, where is it ? »  
** an EpiPen is an adrenaline auto-injector**

Dean reached a shaky hand under the table to grab his bag but he only found his camera and he really started to panicked when he remembered he had forget it in Aidan’s trailer.

« I…I… I don’t have it, it’s in your trailer. » he stuttered, breathing and talking was getting difficult now. 

Aidan’s eyes widened with fear. He took his boyfriend in his arms, he didn’t care the others was watching, his love was about to die before his eyes and he didn’t know what to do. 

Dean was panting desperatly, struggling to catch his breath.  
« We must call an ambulance » Aidan cried.  
Aidan feel the grip of Richard's strong hand on his shoulder. 

« No ! they'll arrive too late. I have his bag in my car, I took it when I saw that this idiot was forgetting it again. » He spoke quickly, his calm bariton voice more deep than usual (if it was possible). He made sure that Aidan was listening carefully. « Aidan, listen to me, stay with him, make him breath with you, slowly, I come back with his injector as soon as I can. » 

 

Richard ran out the restaurant, shoving a couple of curious waiters and customers out of his way.  
He crossed the parking and reached his car as fast as he can, blessing his genetic for his long fast agile legs and his sense of observation that had made him notice the damn bag just before they leave. As the same time, he cursed Dean’s usual inattention and the fucking waiter that assured his boyfriend the dessert was peanut free. He wanted to punch him in the face (the waiter, not Dean, or perhaps also Dean, for causing him this visceral fear of losing him). But punching either of them wouldn't help fix the situation.

When he came back in the dining room, Aidan was on his knees in front of Dean’s chair, focused on his eyes, his hands soothingly rubbing on the kiwi’s shoulders and arms, making sure he maintained eye contact with the smaller man all the time. « Keep breathing with me Dean, slowly, you doing great, hold on. » Dean was trying his best to follow the low breathing rythm Aidan has set for him. Poor Dean doesn’t looked very pretty right now, his face was very pale even covered with ugly red spots, his lower lips and left cheek seemed to be twice the size they were when Richard left the room and his pupils were dilated with terror. 

Graham (god bless him) had pushed away the curious to give them some space. The tall scotishman was now shouting at their waiter. The boy was insisting on giving Dean a glass of whiskey because his grandmother used to say that it’s the best way to cure allergies. Richard thought that he'll probably not have to punch him because Graham would probably take care of it.

Aidan stepped away and Richard bent on his knees in front of the blond actor. « Are you gonna be able to do it ? » the older asked him softly. He put the injector in Dean’s hands but they were too shaky and the syringue fell on the floor. Dean shook his head pitifully.

« That’s ok, we’ll do it together ! »

He lifted him up by the shoulders and he pressed Dean’s back against his front, an strong arm across the kiwi’s chest to keep him stand up and steady. Richard quickly removed the cap of the injector with his teeth like if he had did this a hundred times. His mouth was close to Dean's ear so he could whisper without being heard by the others. « I got you honey. You’re ready ? » but Richard didn’t wait for an answer and he placed his thumb on the tip of the injector and he shoved the other end almost violently against Dean’s right thigh. The blond man let out a moan of mixed pain, suprise and relief when the needle penetrated his skin through out his trouser fabric. As soon as the epinephrin kicked in his system Dean started to feel better but they stayed like that for minutes, like if Richard didn’t want to let him go. In fact Richard wanted to keep his lover close against him, he felt a little of the anxiety leaving him and he was struggling not to cradled the younger man in his arms and not kissing the neck just before him. He met Aidan’s stare and knew his baby was fighting against the same impulse to hug and reassure the smaller man. 

 

When Richard gently helped down the younger man on his chair, there was a collective sigh of relief in the room. The curly irishman seemed to be on the verge of tears when he carefully approached them. He placed a hand on Dean shoulder and lean down to look at him. « You’re gonna be allright, that’s over now ».

« No that’s not over », Richard replied, grabbing his car keys he had left on the table. « The effect of the injector is just temporary, in about 15 to 20 minutes the anaphylactique shock will kick in again, we have to take him to the an hospital before that, over there they’ll be able to give him a proper dose of adrenaline . »

Dean nodded weakly.

« How do you know all that Richard? » asked Aidan, impressed

«When he told me about his allergy I read the manual on his EpiPen and I made a couple of researchs on google» 

Richard was wondering if he had talked too much, he wasn’t sure he wanted that the other cast members figured out he cared about Dean THIS much. 

« Relax Richard… » he told himself «it’s not like if you've told them you have photos of Aidan and Dean in your laptop and you kiss it goodnight when the actuals Aidan and Dean are not there…which you do… frequently… god that’s an embarassing thought »

 

« Are you able to walk by yourself Dean ? » wondered Aidan, helping his friend to stand up.  
« Yeah, I think so »  
« Don’t worry, I’m here, I’ll help you ».  
Richard threw his keys at Aidan who catched them easily with his free hand.  
« Get him in the car, I’ll be there in a minute » 

 

The british actor looked at Graham with an apologizing smile.  
« I’m sorry for your birthday party man, god, what a night! »  
« Why are you apologizing ? It’s not your fault, nor Dean’s or Aidan’s. » 

Suddenly the annoying waiter appeared out of the blue.  
« You don’t leave without paying, do you ? Because it’s theft. You don’t really think you will have your meal for free because you are famous actors after the mess you did here, you and your friends. » 

Richard stared blankly at him, wishing he was joking and before he and Graham can actually punch him, Martin put a hand on Richard’s arm :  
« Go on Rich, I’ll take care of that , don’t waste time, go save your…. friend. » he hesitated on the last word like if he didn’t know how to qualifie their Relationship anymore.  
« I definitly talked too much … » thought Richard, a little ashamed

« Thanks Martin ! You are a real mate, I owe you big time! » and just before he reach the restaurant's door he heard Graham growling after the waiter like a mother bear and Richard was suddenly happy he was not in the shoes of this little bastard.

 

When he sat in his car his lovers was snuggled in the back seat, Dean was in Aidan’s arm, his face hidden in his younger boyfriend’s neck. Aidan was playing with his golden hair, whispering comforting words between little kisses on his forehead.  
Richard twisted himself on the driver seat to look at them, he stretched his arm to touch Dean’s face. « Look at me honey » he demanded and the blond obeyed. Richard gently cupped his chin in his hand, tenderly rubbing his thumb on Dean’s cheek and lips. « You look a little less swollen, that’s good news, now let’s bring you to hospital, you gave us a good fear tonight my love. Keep on watching him Aid, if you see any change in his state you tell me. »

« ok boss ! » Aidan said with a military salute, wishing to cheer Dean up and Dean offered them a little smile.

While Richard was driving to the hospital, Aidan broke the silence. 

« You know Honey, you was lucky Richard was there because I was so helpless, I think that if he would not have been there, you would probably be dead by now and I would have been an inconsolable widow. You should have seen him Dean, he was so confident, so strong, so reliable, so manly when he was taking care of you. It was kind of sexy… it was very sexy in fact. I think we are very lucky to have him. » Aidan smiled at his older lover in the rearview mirror and Richard’s heart sang as he smiled back.

………

 

Aidan’s chin rested on Dean’s shoulder who was watching the photos of a National Geographic magazine, a medical solute coming out of his arm. Dean was commenting the photographers's technic and Aidan pretended not being agree just to annoy him. « Things are going back to normal » Richard thought, watching them fondly.

The door opened and a female doctor stepped in, smiling. 

« Hi, I am doctor Anderson ! How are you feeling now M. O’Gorman ? »  
« Like I had drink ten coffees and five Redbulls. »  
« It’s the effect of the adrenaline. »  
« In fact, I’m feeling much better actually. Thanks. »  
« Good ! I see you are in good company, that may help. Who are those gentlemen ?»

« Yeah … » Dean seemed embarassed, « Er… This is my best friend Aidan and this is Richard, my co-worker ».

Richard felt hurted. Why did Dean did not introduced him as his friend as well ? Why always remind him that his lovers were more close to each other than he was with them. Why ?? To torture him ?

« Nice to meet you ! » she replied « I’ll have to examine M. O’Gorman and ask him some questions and you are not the family so I’m sorry but I have to tell you to leave. You can come back when it’s over. »

When they were alone in the corridor, Richard asked Aidan why Dean had introduced them differently. Aidan shrugged.  
« Don’t know. Probably because we was together, as a couple I mean, before you came into the story. »  
And Richard regretted he had asked because he definitely disliked the answer.

 

….………..

 

Three hours later, Dr Anderson decided that Dean was out of danger and she allowed him to get back home. 

The two lads fell asleep in Richard’s backseat, like two chicks in a nest, Aidan’s head rested on the shoulder of his boyfriend. That had been a long and stressful night. 

Aidan’s previous words was turning again and again in his head. It’s painful when you realise that you’ll never be loved as much as you love. They had each other before he was there, they had more time together, it’s a breach between he and them that cannot be fixed. Whatever he may do he will always be disavantaged. Relationship between two people can sometimes be unfair, relationship between three people always have a loser… and it was him.

 

Like if the radio had read in his tortured mind, the words of the song cover playing matched his thoughts with a painful à-propos.

I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be ?  
I open my eyes  
It was only just a dream…

 

Richard looked at his too beautiful boyfriends in the rearview mirror and despite all his good resolutions, Richard acted like a heartbroken teenager and he wept silently, tears rolling on his pale cheeks, until the song finishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was fun to write ! Please comment ! 
> 
> if you don't know the song I was refering to, there it is: 
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a2RA0vsZXf8  
> (I know it's a cover, the original is by Nelly)
> 
> Also, this picture of Dean and Aidan match with the subject of this chapter (kind of ), lol :  
> http://the-hobbit.tumblr.com/image/42429823848


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, things definitly not work out for the poor Richard…
> 
> It’s really awful, but I promise you a happy ending so keep reading please ! 
> 
> Also a bit of Kili-Fili-Thorin, nothing sexual, just family feels.

Richard wanted to stop calling them by their nicknames, as a sweet revenge, but he couldn’t, it was now like a second nature. Everytime he was thinking about being harsh or about giving them annoyed looks to make them understand he was angry, instead he just wanted to take them in his arm, pulling them close, caressing their lower back and whispering an endless chain of I-love-you-so-much-baby-my-beautiful-baby to Aidan and I-want-you-I-need-you-my sweet-so-sweet-honey in Dean’s ear. Richard was obviously not good at being angry, especially with those two. He had a soft spot the size of New Zealand for his boyfriends, he was just not able to hate them. 

Also, Richard was thinking about all the things desperate people usually do to keep the person they love when they feel their relation falling apart :  
1-getting pregnant, wishing the baby will revive the bond  
2-propose 

He was screwed with both of the options. The first because obvious biological issues, the second because even if getting married with a same sex person was now allowed in some countries, polygamy is still illegal. Also, the countries that allow polygamy are rarely the same that accept love between men…

………….

« It’s nothing, just a scratch » kili gave a side glance at his brother to figure out if Fili was mad at him but his brother was more worried than angry.  
Bilbo wrinkled his nose with disgust  
« That’s not just a scratch, it’ s an ORC WOUND ! »  
« Don’t tell Thorin please ! » Kili said, puppy eyes wide and even more pitiful. 

« What am I not suppose to hear ? » Thorin says quietly with his deep voice, taking a few more steps toward them, dominating them from all his size. 

Kili gulpped and shivered, trying to look unblinkingly in his uncle’s piercing eyes.  
« What are you hiding from me Kili ? Speak !»  
« I…I… »  
« He is injured uncle !»  
« Show me ! » Thorin frowned.  
Fili carefully removed the fabric to expose his brother’s ankle.  
Thorin bent on his knees in front of his younger nephew.  
« That’s a pretty bad injury, and you let the infection get in… »  
« Please ! Forgive me Thorin! » Kili pleaded, in the verge of tears.  
« My forgiveness will not save your foot » replied the dwarf king, severe.  
« They will have to amputate his leg ? » asked Fili, his eyes full of fear.  
« I hope not Fili, I should never have bring you in this quest. I realise it now. You are the future of Erebor, I would never forgive myself if you were badly injured, or worse. » 

« CUT ! » Peter yelled « Excellent! It’s over for today. See you on monday for the last shooting day of block two, have a nice weekend ! » 

Aidan jogged to catch up Richard as he was leaving the studio. 

« Richard ! You were amazing ! Like always ! your acting, the intensity in your eyes, your voice, wow ! that was so real, made me shiver. »  
« Thanks Aid but that was not a struggle at all… pretending to be afraid of losing you… » he repond quietly « I’m feeling like that all the time …» compleated a sad voice in his head.  
Aidan cocked an eyebrow. « Yeah ? Really, ? Why ? Because of the practice you had with Dean last week at the restaurant, is that it ?»  
« Yeah, that’s it, that’s what I meant… » he lied. « You’re pathetic Armitage » said his disgusted inner voice. « I have to go to the restroom, see you in the makeup truck !? »  
«Er… actually Dean and I have planed to make some more sword practice together in our costumes … so…. See you later ? » 

Richard wondered if « sword practice in our costumes » really meant « Fili kissing Kili passionately on the gymnasium’s floor with the door locked ». He felt a mix of arousal and jealousy rushing in his blood but most of the feeling was jealousy because, of course, Aidan had and will not say « wanna join us ? ». 

He avoided Aidan’s gaze. « Yeah, see you later. » and he literally ran away, 

Martin had observed the scene from afar, he hadn’t heard the exchange between the two but he had seen the look in Richard’s eyes when he took his way out of the studio and he could see the heavy weight on the tall actor’s shoulders, so he decided to follow his friend to the makeup truck.

When they were sat side by side and the makeup artists was playing with their face and wig, Martin carefully said :  
« I don’t know what’s going on between you and Dean…. or maybe you and Aidan, I don’t follow all of the story and frankly it’s none of my business but you have to know they respect you a great deal. »  
« I know… » « I know they respect me, a little too much, but respect is not what I want from them. » Richard continued in his mind.  
« If you wanna talk about it some day, you know you can come to me ? »  
« Thanks Martin, I appreciate your concern but i’m ok, really. » he lied, for the second time this day and he was not proud of himself 

 

Thirty minutes later he was in his trailer, torturing himself, thinking about all the things his lovers was doing right now without him. He doesn’t usually mind they kiss and touch each other, in fact he really liked that, but he rather liked being there to watch them. 

He relaxed in his sofa, closed his eyes, allowed himself a little moment of naughty fantasies because it’s all he can have now. 

In his imagination, Aidan and Dean are alone in the gym (they are not in costumes because he cannot think about Fili and Kili in a sexual way, because it was weird). They are bared chest, a sword in their hand, all sweaty from the exercise, beautiful, manly, like two fucking sexy gladiators. Aidan approachs his lover and runs a hand on his pecs, caressing the inviting thin fleece of curly blond hairs. (Richard pleasantly shivered at the thought, he had a huge chest hairs kink… maybe because himself doesn’t have much hairs…) Dean grabs Aidan’s ass and pull him closer for a deep passionate kiss. The practice swords falls on the floor as they grab each other almost desperately, moaning in arousal in other’s mouth. When they break the kiss, Dean whispers in Aidan’s neck. « I wanna take care of you baby, will you let me to ? ». Aidan answers with a pleasure sigh. 

Dean helps his lover down on a blue gym matress while they kiss, more softly this time. The irishman slides his hands on Dean’s bare back, pressing his chest on his. He breaks the kiss to say «Your skin is soft, so soft and warm my honey, I want you, I want you all the time ». « Me too, look at you, one would have to be blind or complete idiot to not desiring you, you are a work of art Aidan, our work of art, we love you. It’s true Richard, isn’t it ?» « Yeah it’s true, you two are the most tempting men I ever saw in my life, you make me loose my mind sometimes. » answered Richard, suddenly stepping in his own fantasy. He leans down with Dean and starts helping him kissing, nipping, sucking, licking, biting all over Aidan’s chest, making him cry their names fervently, overwhelmed by the delicious sensation of two warm and wet mouths on his skin. 

Richard loved how much his young lover was sensitive, not only in Richard's imagination but in real life too. The slightest touch, each lightest kiss was producing a different sound from his baby’s throat. No need to say, Aidan was very « vocal » and making love to him almost « musical ». It was the same sensation as playing on a music instrument, but even better, and when Richard was playing on Aidan’s body, everytime he nearly lost all his self-control. 

He shifted his attention on his other boyfriend, as much delicious as the other but different. He gives soft opened-mouthed kisses on Dean’s spine, from his neck to his lower back, tasting the sugared sweetness of his skin that he and Aidan loved so much. 

In bed, Aidan was always full of energy and need, moaning, pleading, begging to have what he wanted. Dean, in the other hand, was more sweet, sensual, more romantic, taking his time to pleasuring his partners. Dean is a giver, Aidan is a taker and Richard needed the two to feel complete and satisfied.

The buzz of his phone in his pocket caught his attention and snapped him out of his sexy reverie. Trying to ignored his hard-on, he looked at his phone, his screen indicated him he had a new text from Aidan Turner. There was a link with the text and a warning :

Open ONLY when u’r alone. Xx Baby and Honey. AT

He was alone in his trailer so he opened the attached file with suspicion.  
It was music, a silly pop song remix, Britney Spears or something like that. He listened at the lyrics, trying to get a clue on what was going on. 

(…) Pick a night  
To come out and play  
If it’s allright  
What do you say ?  
Merrier the more  
Triple fun that way  
Twisted on the floor  
What do you say?  
(…)  
Three is a charm  
Two is not the same  
I don’t see the harm  
So are you game ?  
Let’s make a team  
Make him say my name  
Lovin’ the extrem  
Now are you game ?  
Are you in ? Livin’ in sin is the new thing  
Are you In ? I am counting… 

When the song ended, he had understand that the song was talking about a threesome and about going out. He wasn't sure he wanted to go out as a ménage à trois… people might talk… But he was craving to see them and be with them and they wanted to be with him. He texted Aidan back.

What are up to naughty boys ?.RA  
You’ll see Richard. Outside my trailer tonight at ten. Deano demands you put on your blue shirt. AT  
The one matching your eyes he says. AT  
Is it a date ? .RA  
Is it a yes ?. AT  
I think so. You don’t answered my question, it’s a date then ? .RA  
Maybe, if you don’t have enough of us .AT  
… .RA  
Please, don’t be late .AT  
I’m never late .RA  
I know .AT

He put his phone down on the coffee table and standed up to go change his clothes. « I am definitly living in sin… » he tought.  
There was obviously a last bit of unease between them but at least they were trying to sort this out with him and even if he didn’t know what to expect from this night, the idea appeased him a little.  
………………………….

« I’m glad you came Richard ! » said Dean joyfully when he opened Aidan’s trailer front door to let him in. « You look positively handsome in this shirt. »

« Thanks ! You are pretty sexy yourself. So what’s the plan ? »

Aidan circle his waist from behind.  
« Tonight we hitting the most fashionable night club in Wellington »  
« Are you serious ? Me, in a night club ? Am I not a bit old for that ? »  
« Sorry but you are not THAT old ! In case you don’t remember, I’m only 5 years younger than you ! » Dean pouted. 

Aidan hugged him more tightly. « Come on old man ! That’ll be fun ! Jimmy says that you are an animal on the dance floor after a drink or two. I wanna see that once in my life ! »  
« ok ! OK! Eighties baby boy, you win ! I come. But I’ll dont take more than one drink because I know you expect me to drive you»  
« You are the best Richard » Dean kissed him on the cheek.  
« I only do this because I love you. »  
They smiled but said nothing. 

………………………………………  
The club was really crowded and the smoke machine seemed to run high speed. The beat was loud and heavy. 

« I think it’s a better idea to look like friends, I don’t think we will be recognised but it’s risky »  
« I don’t think we will be recognised either but you are right, let’s be subtle. » Dean approved.  
« Ok ! Anyway I’m planning on dancing and chatting with some chicks » Aidan said 

Dean and Richard cocked a brow at the same time.  
« Come on guys ! Relax ! I said « dancing and chatting », not « kissing and shagging ». If I may point out, 7 months ago I was still thinking I was completely heterosexual so let me live my life tonight. I promise I’ll don't bring one of them home ok ? » 

The second he finished his sentence, a cute brunette girl entered in their circle and smile directly to Aidan, ignoring the two other men. « Hi gorgeous ! You want something to drink ? Myself and friends over there were wondering if a handsome man like you would want to joined us ?»

« Sure ! » Aidan gave her his best cheeky grin and followed her.

When his boyfriend was left, Dean sighed  
« I bet he never have to pay for a drink » 

Richard smiled, staring at Aidan, now surrounded by a bunch of young women, already bewitched by his charm. « Without a doubt, It’s the irish-aidan-turner effect. »  
« Yeah, it’s the kissable lips »  
« the wild dark curls »  
« Indeed, and the tan skin »  
« the muscular back »  
« the very fine arse »  
« and the chocolate brown eyes » Richard added to the list  
« Man ! We are totally drooling on the floor right now »  
« I know, we are so lost. But you know, you are not bad too. Wanna drink something, it’s on me.»  
« Yeah why not ? »

They drank and chat casually, keeping a eye on Aidan. And suddenly, Dean looked at Richard with a sudden intensity. « Do you want to dance ? »

« I don’t know if it's wise ? »

« Come on Richard ! It’s really dark and there is too much smoke, nobody will recognise us. And look, we will not be the only men dancing together. »  
« Ok ! But i will not be the one to blame if our photo appear in a gossip magazine tomorrow morning. »  
« Don’t be scared, I already played gay characters in three movies in my career, I think that by now the public probably figured out something about my preferences and I’m the one who is more suceptible to be recognize in Wellington. »  
« The alcool alterates your inhnibitions. »  
« Yeah, alcool… and you ! » Dean stand up and took his hand. « Come on, dance with me ! »

And Richard followed him on the dance floor because he was not able to refuse anything to his boyfriend.

Richard was not a bad dancer but Dean was breathtaking , his moves was fluid, easy, graceful and hypnotizing , like the death dance of an exotic snake.  
« Do you have other hidden talents, other than photography, acting, painting, cooking, and obviously, dancing ? » Richard managed to say despite the loud beat.

Dean smiled. « Shut up and come closer! » The blond kiwi grabbed the taller man’s, brought his hips closer and put a knee between Richard’s. The british man nearly faint and his heartbeat accelerated because Dean was keep dancing against him with sexy slow moves. « oh honey… the things you do to me » he sighed but the music was too loud and Dean didn’t heard. Richard surrended to the intoxicated feeling of Dean’s body and the loud music beat.

You spin my head right round right round  
When you go down, when you go down down (…)

 

Suddenly, Richard realized that Dean was looking at the table where Aidan and the girls were seated. Richard glanced over his shoulder. Aidan was staring at them, his beer bottle halfway of his mouth, eyes wide open, his mouth ajar, clearly forgetting to drink or the existence of the girl next to him. 

« I think we make a good show. » Dean said, his eyes still focused on Aidan, a self-satisfied smile on his lips. 

Richard was seriously realize that all this outpouring of sensuality was probably only a trick to make Aidan jealous of him.  
« You want to go back to the bar for another drink ? » he asked Dean because he didn’t want to dance anymore. 

They sat the bar and Richard ordered him a martini.

« What am I ? » Richard asked suddenly, breaking a moment of silence.  
« Pardon me ? »  
« I mean, what am I for you Dean ? »  
« I don’t know » He seems hesitant, like if he was fighting the urge to say something more. « A great actor and a beautiful man without a doubt » he added. 

That was not the answer he expected, perhaps « my boyfriend » or « the man I love » but not this and suddenly the realisation hit him hard in the face. During the last months he had been occupied saying the three words « I love you » all the time, he was so love sick he hadn’t realised that his boyfriends have ever said that they were in love with him…. he just assumed they were, because of the things they say to him, like « we are lucky to have you », « you are beautiful » or « I want you»…. but, in fact, that had never been « I love you ». How can he possibly hadn’t noticed that HUGE DETAIL !!

His guts clenched with deep sadness but he had to try something, just to be sure.

« I love you honey. » he said, looking straight in the blond’s eyes. 

The kiwi gave him an unease smiled, he put a hand on Richard’s and rubbed it softly with his thumb but he looked down at his empty glass, avoiding his gaze and said nothing more. 

Normally, Richard would have been happy and he probably have assumed that Dean’s smile and the hand rubbing was a « I love you too », but the british actor wasn’t sure anymore. In fact he was pretty sure the lack of answer was a « no, I don’t love you and i’m feeling guilty about it ». 

« ho the poor naive, romantic, pathetic, stupid man you are » he judged himself and he removed his hand from Dean’s. 

« I think I gotta go… I’m tired » Richard managed to say, trying hard to not burst in tears.  
« Yeah, you’re right, you look exhausted, I go get the big irish baby and we go home »  
Dean vanished in the crowd. 

Richard paid Dean’s drink. When the barman had take the money, the actor buried his face in his hands, trying to pull himself together. 

It was not about the stupid nickname anymore, the problem was far more deep. It was like he had lived in a different world for the past months… and maybe all his life, a world where sharing a bed, giving his body, caring for someone meant something, was the sign of an engagment, of a love bond. Now he was waking up in 2011, a world where sex means nothing, where people were exchangeables … « it was too good to be true, you don’t live in an Elizabeth Gaskell's novel Armitage ! You live in the modern world, where falling in love is the real drunken mistake, wake up ! grow up ! forget your fairy tales. That was just a bit of fun between collegues, you enjoyed it, they enjoyed it, don’t be unfair and don’t ask more than that. »

Then Dean reappeared, dragging Aidan behind him, they were laughing together but Richard was dead inside.

Richard drove back to Dean’s place like a robot. Dean invited them in and Richard fucked them in Dean’s bed, without any emotion, almost mechanically, because it was easier to do it than not do it. They didn’t complained though and when they were asleep, Richard dressed up and left the house. When he was lying on his own bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, he thought « that was the worst sex in my life ».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment !
> 
> Also, for the record, Richard actually said in an interview that he was an animal on the dance floor after a drink or two... so that's a real fact ! 
> 
> Richard in a blue shirt for the pleasure of your eyes:  
> http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/richard-armitage/images/23197049/title/richard-armitage-photo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aidan is on fire, Dean feels guilty and Richard gets back to London and eats cookies to forget.

When they were asleep, Richard dressed and left the house. When he was lying in his own bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, he thought « that was the worst sex of my life ».  
……………………………………….  
8 :00 AM  
Where are you ? You had already vanished when we woke up. You left early this morning? .AT  
8 :30 AM  
You’ve forgotten your jacket at Dean’s, I can bring it to you today. Where are you ? .AT  
9 :45 AM  
Are you ok ? I guess you are still asleep. DO  
11 :00 AM  
We’re going out for lunch, Adam, Graham, Aid, Deano and me, to celebrate the end of block 2, want to join us ? MF  
Richard took a look at his phone, he growled and put it back on his bedside table. He tossed his blanket over his head. He won’t text back Martin, or Dean, or Aidan, or anybody, not today.  
4 :00 PM  
Are you dead Richard? .AT

Moments later, someone knocked on the door but Richard ignored it and buried himself deeper in his bed sheets. 

4 :30 PM  
I came by your flat but you weren’t there. I’ll leave your jacket on your make-up chair monday morning. AT.  
5 :00 PM  
It’s not like you to ignore your messages. Hope u ok AT.  
7 :00 PM  
You don’t wanna talk to Aid ? He is worried. DO.  
10 :00 PM  
Good night Richard .DO

In the middle of the night, Richard woke up and left the bed for the first time since he came back from Dean’s place last night. He opened his laptop and went to the airport website to change his plane reservation. The break after the end of the second block of shooting was in two days. He had planned to stay a week in New Zealand with his boyfriends and than go back to England for two weeks but now… well now he didn’t want to stay in Wellington at all, it was just too hard staying here. He didn’t want to hurt himself more. At least he only had to avoid them for one last day of shooting. He knows that his behavior is kind of immature and stubborn but he cannot help himself, he was hurt and his first reflex was to react with too much pride for his own good. 

When he had modified his reservation, he took his phone, searched among his contact list and pressed the screen on « Chris’s Office ».

The phone rang three times.  
« Armitage’s office ! How can I help you ? » answered a deep friendly voice, much like Richard’s  
« Hi Chris, it’s Richard »  
« Oh hi Richie !! » Nobody called him Richie, except his brother. « How are you ! What time is it in NZ ? »  
« 2 :00 AM, I’m fine, almost, and you ? »  
« Great as usual »  
« I know you’re at work, I don’t want to take much time, can you just tell mum and dad i’m coming back sooner? In three days actually. »  
« No problem! But what about the week you wanted to spend with the « someone » you met in NZ … ? »  
« I think It’s over. »  
« oh I’m sorry Richie… »  
« Don’t be, it’s better this way. »  
« Why don’t you tell mum and dad yourself ? »  
« I don’t wanna have to explain now. »  
« I understand. I’ll talk to mum tonight »  
« Thanks »  
« You’re welcome little brother, see you soon then ? »  
« Yeah. Goodbye Chris »  
« Goodnight, take care. »  
………………………  
«I stayed in my bed all day, sick, headache and stuff » It was not a total lie, he felt sick, but not in a physical way. Heartbreak is much like a desease, isn’t it ?  
Althought Dean didn’t seem convinced. « If you say so… you know that Aidan was trying to see you yesterday ? He texted you all day long. »

« Mmmm » Richard nooded absently

« He wanted to explain his feelings toward you »

Richard felt his blood rushing to his feet, leaving the rest of his body bloodless in a painful mix of panic and anger. He clenched his jaw in frustration as he answered. « You better say the LACK of feelings !! ».

That was it ! He finally had the courage to say it. He didn’t run away and if he hadn’t been heartbroken now, he would probably be proud of himself. 

Dean’s pretty blue eyes widened with shock, sadness and guilt , « How do you know about it ? ».

« oh, I figured it out by myself, even thought the two of you were subtle enough, i have been a naive idiot for four months. »

Dean avoided Richard’s angry gaze and looked at the floor and he answered with a pained voice. « We didn’t want to hurt you Richard… ». 

« But you did ! » Richard snapped, he was furious now and he walked away as fast as he could because he didn’t want to say something harsh he could regret later. 

Richard reached Graham who was waiting for the next shoot on the other side of the studio. Graham stared at him with a questioning look but Richard just nodded sadly. So they remained silent and just stood there, side by side and the calm strength of his friend helped Richard in not breaking down. 

 

Peter called them for the next scene and Richard slip in Thorin’s character. Becoming another person helped chase the pain away, being an actor had some advantages afterall.  
In the scene they were shooting, the dwarfs had to run for their lifes, trying to escape the fire of Smaug. On the set, each dwarf had to follow a precise path, delimited by ducktape on the floor. Each side of the dwarfs paths, machines were shooting flames in the air. They were safe, as long as they stayed on their own path, like Peter had repeated about twenty times.  
Despite all Peter’s safety advice, things went bad during the third take.

Thorin was running in front, all the dwarfs following behind and Kili was the last one. 

Thorin stopped and turned around to wait for his men and face the dragon, he brandished his sword and growled with majestic force. 

But suddenly Richard froze. The dwarfs were still running and no one had noticed that Aidan had fallen off the path. Richard saw with pure horror the machine shooting flames directly at the young actors left leg. Aidan screamed as the fabric of Kili’s pants caught fire but the studio was already filled with all the dwarfs war growls and again, no one noticed.  
Richard’s emotions disconnected in his head as the adrenaline kicked in and his brain started working full speed. He looked at the crew guy with the extinguisher, the one who was supposed to be there for this kind of problem, the idiot was flirting with one of the make-up girls. Richard took two seconds to calculate the distances and he evaluated that he could reach Aidan before the crew guy so he didn’t lost any more time and ran toward Aidan, taking off Thorin’s big coat. He heard someone scream « STOP ! CUT ! SOMEONE’S HURT », but he was already by Aidan’s side, he wrapped the coat aroud Aidan’s leg, extinguishing the fire. 

The useless crew guy appreared but the situation was already under control, thanks to Richard. Richard pulled a shaking and panicked Aidan in a tight hug and he only let go when the medical crew and Dean arrived a few minutes later. 

« oh my fucking god !!! You ok Aid ?? » Dean asked, visibly worried.  
« I…I… think so. I twisted my ankle and I fell… and… and… the fire! »  
Aidan looked at Richard who was rubbing his back soothingly.  
« Thank you Richard, I knew you wouldn’t just stand and watch me burn. »  
Dean cocked a brow and laughed, « You were about to burn alive and you quoted Rihanna in your head ?? »  
« What ? »  
« Nothing Aid… nothing… » 

The medics took Aidan to the infirmary to treat his burns and Dean followed him but Richard stayed behind, feeling that he did not have a place anymore by Aidan’s side so he let the irishman’s legitimate boyfriend accompany him.

 

At the end of the day, Dean caught Richard in front of the make up truck.  
« I want to thank you. You stopped my man from being severely injured today. If I add the fact that you saved my life last week, I think I owe you a very great deal. »  
Richard was not angry anymore, he only felt a deep sadness.  
« That’s nothing Dean, you owe me nothing… and Aidan is still my friend, that’s why I did it, I would have done it for anybody.. » He sighed. « By the way, I’m going back to London tomorrow morning. Take care of you and your man Dean. »  
« ok, I will. I’m sorry Richard. I’m sorry we haven’t been honest with you. »  
« I know. » That was a stupid meaningless answer… but that was the only one he can offer right now.  
« I understand we have spoilt it all but maybe we can talk about it later. »  
« Yeah maybe… goodbye Dean, have a nice holiday. »  
Richard tried not to drown in the ocean blue of Dean’s eyes, who was staring at him with the expression of an injured little animal. Dean looked like he wanted to kiss him on the mouth, but instead he pushed up on tip toe and kissed Richard goodbye on the cheek and left.  
Richard watched him go until he disapeared between the trailers. He wanted to run after him, throw his delicious body against a wall and kiss the life out of him but he didn’t. Better to not torture himself with the addictive sweet honey taste of Dean’s lips. 

 

…………………………………………………………….  
Richard did not see Aidan or Dean for the rest of the day. At 8 :00 PM, Dean texted him to give him news about Aidan’s leg, apart from his twisted ankle, he just had second degree burns, which was very painful but didn’t leave permanent skin damage. He had been very lucky. 

Later, Aidan texted to wish him a good flight. Richard wondered if Dean had told him about the conversation they had earlier. He texted back a simple « thanks, see you » because the timing was definitly not very good for asking something like « so, are you aware that I know you were faking being in love with me ? »

The british actor was still troubled about the events of the day when he went to bed, so, when he fell asleep a couple hours later he had a horrible dream.

 

In his nightmare, Aidan and Dean were accused of sorcery by a kind of middle age inquisition tribunal. The tribunal had condemned them to being burnt alive. Richard was paralyzed as he watched some guards, all dressed like dwarfs, tie his former lovers’s hands to a wood pole, on the top of a stack of wood. Dean and Aidan were struggling to escape but their eyes were locked on Richard with pleading looks, like they were begging him to come and save them but Richard was not able to move a single toe. Then, the executionor appeared, holding a torch, Richard gasped when he recognized him and he realised that the man who was about to kill his loves before his eyes was none other than Thorin himself. Thorin stared at him, smiling gently, like he was about to do a good deed and threw his torch on the pile of wood. 

The fire spread immediatly and Richard wanted to die when his baby and honey began to cry his name. Atrocious cries of pain, of fear, of despair. Richard tried to scream but he was not able to make a single sound, not able to move. He was totally helpless, crying all the tears he had, not even able to look away from the horror that was happening before his eyes. The fire was now enveloping them like a deadly blanket, devoring their tender soft skin Richard had kissed and touched so many times, the flames ruining the young bodies he had loved with so much passion, turning Aidan’s beautiful wild curls and Dean’s honey hair to ashes. There was smoke around them, too much smoke and Richard was not able to see them anymore. If the screams of pain of his loves was the most awful thing he had ever heard, the silence after their voices weakly faded out was even more horrible. He had failed, they were dead. 

Suddenly, Thorin appeared, walking towards him through the smoke. He was still smiling like nothing had happened. Thorin stopped a few feet in front of Richard. 

« What’s wrong Richard ? Are you not happy ? Remember, it’s you who denounced them to the holy Inquisition. »  
« Me ? No !! No !! That’s impossible ! I love them !» he sobbed  
« You really don’t remember ? They tried to talk to you, to prove to you that they were innocent but you refused to listen, you condemned them. It’s you who burned them, because we are the same person Richard, you already knew that right ? »  
Richard woke up shaking, sobbing, his pillow soaked with tears.

 

………………………………………………………….  
He got on the plane the next day and a small part of him wanted Dean, or Aidan, or the two, to show up at the airport at the last moment, like in the romance movies but of course that kind of thing didn’t happen in real life.

 

Back to London, he spent one week in his house alone, listening to music, reading, feeding himself only with cookies and milk and pacing all around like a trapped feline. He was trying to cure his heart but he couldn’t stop thinking about his former boyfriends all the time. Sometimes he was angry, sometimes he was jealous : « Are they making love, right now ? Are they thinking of me ? They are probably shagging senseless, completly forgetting I once existed in their life. » But most of the time, he just missed them, a lot. He was missing all the little things that made them the people he loved. He missed the dimples that appeared on Dean’s cheeks when he smiled and missed kissing said dimples which usually made the kiwi smile even more. He missed Aidan’s easy going attitude, his boyish laugh and cheeky grin, constrasting with his intense and nearly severe resting face. He missed the lazy mornings where his lovers were gently fighting to be his little spoon.

 

………………………………………………  
Three days later Richard was drinking tea in his parent’s kitchen. Margaret was staring at her son with the look of a mother who knows something is wrong with her child.  
« Will you finally tell me what’s on your mind love ? »

Richard remained silent for a moment before he finally decided to talk. 

« Mum ? You know that I’m… well… I’m into guys, right ? » he carefully began  
His mother chuckled softly. « Of course sweetie, since you came back from school when you were eleven and you told me your new gym coach was the most beautifull thing you have ever seen ! What was his name again ?»  
Richard smiled softly at the memory. « John Mayer » he whispered. 

« I love you the way you are, you are my son. I’m fully aware I have to expect you bring home an handsome man at Christmas instead of a girl and it’s perfectly fine with me. But that’s not the real thing that bothers you is it ? Chris told me you had met someone in New Zeland but that it didn’t work out. Was he an actor you were working with ?» 

« Yes, and he still is. » Richard smiled at the use of past tense, like, for his mother, the guy had died the second he had split up with him.  
« And you still love him ? »  
Richard thought « oh God ! You don’t know how much ! », but after another moment of silence, Richard choose to answer with a question.

« Mum ? Do you think it’s possible to love two people at the same time? I mean, being romantically involved with two people? »  
Margaret frowned « Did he cheat on you ? »  
« No !! no ! »  
« You cheated on him ?! It's really not like you to do that! »  
« No ! I didn’t ! That’s not what I mean. It’s difficult to explain.»  
She gently rubbed her son’s shoulder. « Take your time sweetie. »

Richard relaxed under the familiar touch, he knew he could trust his mother and that she would continue to love him no matter what. He was relieved he could talk about it to someone.  
« When I started working on the set I met a young man, a young actor, an Irishman, named Aidan. I was immediatly attracted to him, who wouldn’t be ? He is so beautiful, you should have seen him mum, full of energy and joy, kindness, generosity, enthusiasm and he is a very talented actor. I had a really big crush on him and we were getting on very well, their was good chemistry but I think my feelings were not mutual at first. »

« When you say a young man … is he much younger than you? » Margaret interrupted him, curious.  
Richard blushed. « Er… he is 28 actually. »  
« Well, well, well, that’s just a tiny 12 year difference. » she winked at him.  
« Mum…. » he sighed.  
« Sorry love, go on, I’m listening »  
« So I was saying, I had a crush on Aidan. Not long after, one of the actors was forced to leave because of personal reasons and was replaced. He was replaced by a golden haired lovely demon named Dean, a kiwi actor. » Richard smiled fondly. « When I first saw him I felt exactly the same way I had felt when I first laid my eyes on Aidan, a very strong attraction, but the feelings I had for Aidan hadn’t disappeared. »  
« And this Dean, how old is he ? » his mum couldn’t help asking.  
« Don’t worry, he is only five years younger, he kept reminding me of that when I’m feeling old. Did I forget to mention he is a very caring person and he has so many talents, he is a very gifted photographer and painter too. »  
« I’m sure he is a wonderful person sweetie, just the way you talk about him with all that sparkle in your eyes makes me want to like him…. even if I must hate him because I suspect he is the reason your heart is broken. »

Richard offered her a sad smile.  
« Don’t mind me, keep telling honey. » 

Richard shivered imperceptibly at the nickname.  
« Ok… so… where was I ? Yeah, I was talking about Dean. I think, with Dean, the attraction was mutual because when we were together there was definitly something flirty in the air. Oh you should see him as well Mum, he has very expressive and pretty blue eyes. But after a couple of weeks I could see that their was a bit more than on-set chemistry between he and Aidan. One day, Dean came into my trailer and told me that they were dating, he said it to me like he was apologizing about that and I didn’t understand why because nothing had ever happened between us. I was a bit depressed and jealous at that time, and I was confused as well because I couldn’t figure out if I was jealous of Aidan because I wanted Dean to be mine or if I was jealous of Dean because I wanted Aidan. That’s how I think I found out that I was in love with the two. »

Margaret resumed rubbing gently at her sons back with an apologetic look. « I’m sorry for you, that would have been like being heartbroken twice ».  
Yeah, that described the feeling pretty well, Richard thought.

« But one month later, something strange happened. After a party in a pub with the cast, we were not drunk but slightly tipsy, Dean, Aidan and I ended up in a park nearby watching the stars, the night sky was particularly stunning that night. We were lying on the grass and I had my eyes closed when I felt lips on mine and a hand on my cheek. »  
Richard closed his eyes a moment, lost in memories.  
« I opened my eyes and I saw it was Dean kissing me. I was a bit shocked and when we broke the kiss I looked at Aidan to see his reaction but he was smiling and he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me as well. »

Richard took a sip of his cup of tea that was now cold.  
« I wasn’t sure how to react at the time so I came back home and left them there. The day after, Dean invited me to his house for supper and Aidan was there, they kissed me again, it felt wonderful, like the first time, and… well… we… you know. »

Richard coughed, uneasy, blushing like a school girl narrating his first kiss.  
« We made love, I mean the three of us, together. » 

He gave a side glance to his mother to see his reaction, she didn’t say a word but she didn’t seem disgusted, she was silently encouraging him to continue.  
« That was not as awkward as I was afraid it would be, I was feeling good, like I had finally found my place in the world. After that night we became almost inseparable and we spent almost every night together. At some point I began considering them as my boyfriends, boyfriends, plural, that’s crazy no ? I convinced myself they were as much in love with me as I was with them but a voice in my head kept pointing out all the little signs that indicated that they weren’t in love with me as much as I was. It took me awhile to find out that this little voice was speaking the truth. »

Margaret put a hand on her son’s and asked :  
« How did they tell you that ? They have been very mean to you ? »  
« No… they haven't, Aidan came to talk to me but I ignored his messages because I was too hurt and Dean confirmed for me after that Aidan was about to tell me he had no feelings for me. »  
« And Dean, what did he say ? »  
« Nothing actually, he wanted us to talk about it and I kind of turned him down because I was angry and I left. »  
« But when you started feeling there was something wrong in you relationship, you told them about that, you talked to them, right ? And when you split up, you explained to them why you had done that, didn’t you ?»  
« No… I didn’t, I was too afraid, and no… the words « we are over » never crossed my lips actually, we haven’t split up officially. »  
« Ok, so if I understand well, you never had a proper conversation about this with them and you just avoided them. I don’t want to take their side Richard but maybe they are not the only ones who had been dishonest, don’t you think ? »

Richard sighed deeply, he cannot be angry because she was pointing out the truth.  
« I think I need to grow a pair and talk to them when I get back to NZ. »  
« Yes I think you should, maybe that will not fix it the way you want to but you cannot accuse someone of dishonesty if you keep hiding things yourself. »  
Richard felt a new courage raise in his chest and he gave a sincere smile to his mother.

« Thank you mum. You don’t find it odd, I mean, your son dating two men ?»  
« It’s a bit unusual I must say but when I see the way you talk about them I can see you really are in love and you know, the heart obeys it’s own logic sometimes. » 

Richard was glad his mother didn’t judge him or his choices and suddenly he got an idea and his smile widened.  
« Do you want to see them ? I have photos on my phone.» he seemed excited and proud like a child who had made a particularly good drawing and wanted to show it.  
« Sure, show me ! At least then when I’ll see the movie I’ll can tell which of the dwarfs you slept with ! »  
« MUM !! Please ! » he laughed taking his phone out of his pocket. He thought it was wise not to mention that said dwarfs were his nephews in the movie. 

He showed her a photo he had taken at a party with the cast and the crew members. On the picture, Aidan and Dean were shoulder to shoulder, Dean’s arm around Aidan’s waist. They were wearing matching outfits, a white V-neck under a black coat and it was a funny coincidence so that’s why Richard had photographed them with his phone. The quality wasn’t great and the image was a bit blurred but it was one of his favorites because his lovers looked natural, relaxed and happy. 

Richard gave the phone to his mother and Margaret took a look at the photo.  
« Who’s who ? »  
« The one with the curly hair is Aidan, Dean's the blond one »  
« It’s Dean who’s irish ? »  
« No it’s Aidan »  
« Dean looks more Irish, his beard is ginger. He is quite small no ? »  
Richard frowned, irritated « He is not THAT small ok ! He is 5ft8, that’s a pretty decent size for a man, he is not a real dwarf for god sake! And Aidan is really Irish, with the lovely accent and all, I’m pretty sure there is no law that forces irish men to be ginger haired and he is just fine the way he is with his tanned skin and dark curls and….why are you laughing mum ? »  
Margaret had burst into laughter in the middle of her son’s fiery speech.  
« It’s just really adorable the way you take their defense. Don’t worry, I find them really handsome and I hope you will sort this out together and that I will have the pleasure to meet my … well, my sons-in-law one day. »  
« I hope so too… »

 

When he was in the taxi, getting back to his house later that night, he texted Dean and Aidan.

-I think we need to talk, I will try something entirely new : sharing my fears and my doubts honestly. RA. 

He hesitated and added :  
I miss you a lot. RA.

He didn’t get an answer that night and even the day after. Two days later, he was reading in his bed, not able to sleep. It was about 1 :00 AM when someone knocked on the door. Richard answered the door, wearing nothing but some boxers and an old t-shirt.  
When he opened the door he froze and nearly stopped breathing when he saw the man on his doorstep.  
« What the fuck are you doing here !!!?? » he finally managed to say  
« Hi Richard... »  
…  
To be continued in the LAST CHAPTER !!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The photo on Richard's phone : http://discombobulatee.tumblr.com/image/54129136552  
> (no it's probably not Richard who took the photo but in my imagination it's him)
> 
> please comment ! :)
> 
> The next chapter is the last one but there will be an epilogue. 
> 
> enjoy it !


	6. The nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He made a promise and regrets it now. But is it too late to apologize ?

Two days later, he was reading in his bed, not able to sleep. It was about 1 :00 AM when someone knocked on the door. Richard answered the door, wearing nothing but some boxers and an old t-shirt.  
When he opened the door he froze and nearly stopped breathing when he saw the man on his doorstep.  
« What the fuck are you doing here !!!?? » he finally managed to say  
« Hi Richard... »

 

Dean seemed nervous to be there and gave the older man a weak pitiful smile.

« I saw a light on in your room from outside so I assumed you weren’t asleep , did I wake you up ? If I did i’m really really sorry.»  
Richard wondered if the kiwi would bend on his knees to beg his pardon.  
« Stop apologizing all the time, I’m not the queen of England. How did you find my adress by the way ? » he asked, a little bit more agressive then he wanted to be.

« I phoned your brother, you gave me his number once in case something happened to you during shooting. »  
Richard had not decided yet if he was angry, annoyed or really happy to see him and the mix of feelings made him feel a little nauseous.  
« You didn’t answer my question, why are you here ? Did you get my message ? Where’s Baby ?… I mean… where’s Aidan ? »  
« You said you wanna talk ? That’s why I’m here. Aidan is in our hotel room down the street, he is sleeping, like a baby actually. »  
« You had sex ? » The question escaped Richard’s lips before he can hold it back.  
Dean had an uneasy smile.  
« You mean tonight or since you left ? »  
« Both I think »  
« Tonight we didn’t but we have since you left, a couple times », Dean didn’t want to lie, « but it was not the same thing without you… It was like something was missing, It felt incomplete. »

Richard’s pulse accelerated, that was the thing he wanted to hear the most but his head remained suspicious. He suddenly realised that Dean was still on the doorstep.

« Please come in, you want something to drink ? Take a seat.» he said nervously. Richard was trying to be a good host even if he didn’t know what the exact protocol for receiveing a former lover who should have been the other side of the world and appeared out of the blue at your door in the middle of the night was. 

« Just a glass of water please, you have a lovely house by the way. » said Dean, giving an appreciative look at the living room as he sat on the sofa. « Me and Aidan were in Ireland last week, I met his friends in Dublin, we are on our way back to NZ, we‘re taking the plane from Heathrow airport in 2 days. » Dean explained. « I asked Aidan to spend a couple of days in London because I wanted to see you. When we talked the last time, you and me, it was awkward and I don’t want that to be this way between us. » He paused than added, playing nervously with his hands : « I still want you you know. »

Richard sat on a chair in front of him and gave him his water. Dean was looking at him, waiting for him to talk. He was wearing a green hoody and his eyes seemed to have turned the same green. Richard found him really handsome and he wanted to run a hand in his hair and gently kiss his soft full lips. But he supressed this burning need and sighed.  
« I still want you too but you must understand I cannot continue sleeping with someone who is not in love with me, maybe I’m oldfashioned and stuck up but fuckbuddies are not something I’m looking for in my life, and I thought me, you and Aidan were more than that. It’s hurting to know I was wrong about that. »  
« What makes you think I’m not in love with you ? »

Richards heart skipped a beat.

« A lot of things actually, for example the conversation we had about Aidan’s lack of feelings for me, the one where you apologized for lying to me, plus the fact you never said you love me even if I said it to you a thousand times. Plus the fact you introduce me to strangers as a co-worker and not even a friend when you introduce Aidan as your best friend. Plus the fact you and Aidan keep treating me as if i was someone from whom you wanted an autograph.» Richard enumerated, he choose not to mention the nickname issue because it was silly and he didn’t want to humiliate himself more. 

Dean closed his eyes briefly, « First of all, I’m not Aidan. » he responded. Richard could see he was hurt. 

« What is that suppose to mean ? »  
« It means that if you had let Aidan explain to you, the day after you ran out of my place in the morning, you would have understood a lot of things. »  
« I’m listening » Richard was ready to hear anything as long as it was the truth.  
« It also means if Aidan did not love you, that doesn’t mean I didn’t »

« I don’t understand» 

Dean put a hand gently on Richard's cheek.

« It means I still love you Richard, I always did, I think I fell in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you the first day and I’m determined to have you back, no matter what it’ll take, that’s why I’m here. »

Richard looked at the younger man, astonished, he didn’t know what to say anymore, that was so unexpected.  
Dean took Richard’s silence for an encouragment so he continued to explain. 

« My biggest mistake was that i gave the priority to Aidan’s interests over yours. I suppose it’s because I considered him more vulnerable than you. I regret that, a lot, but in my defense, I thought it was the best way to make it work, the three of us. »

Richard was completely lost but he waited for Dean to continue. 

« When I met you and Aidan, I fell in love with you two, for different reasons but equally, I had the same intensity of feelings for you both. The reason I went for Aidan first, well, it will probably suprise you but it was because you kind of intimidated me, your stature, your talent, your deep voice, all of that. I admired you a lot, a bit too much I think you seemed inacessible to me. »

Richard couldn’t help but chuckle nervously. « Not suprised at all, I figured this out as much. That’s one of the reasons I started doubting your feelings.»

« Yeah, I’m sorry about that too…. » He took a sip from his glass. « So, when I started dating Aidan that was a shock for him because he had never been with a man before and despite all the love he had for me it was hard for him to accept his homosexuality. At first he had to struggle a lot against his conscience who kept telling him that what he was doing with me was wrong and perverse. I tried my best to help him through but it was difficult for us. Don’t get me wrong, there’s nothing I would undo about this, I feel good with him, it’s my Aidan, my baby and I will never regret being with him, but at the same time I was thinking of you all the time and I knew I was still in love with you even if I couldn’t have you. One day Aidan asked me what was wrong and I told him. He was not jealous or angry, just sad when he left my trailer that night. The next morning he knocked at my door and he told me that even though he would rather be my only lover, he said he understood I would never be completely happy if I didn’t have the two people I loved by my side. He said he found you quite handsome and he would share me with you and that he accepted to sleep with you if it was what I wanted. »

« Humm romantic… » Richard replied, sarcastic, pushing away Dean’s hand that was still against his face.

« I knew you wouldn’t like to hear that but I think you deserve to know. Aidan accepted we courted you to see if you were interested in having a threesome with us but he had conditions: he made me promise that I will never tell you that I love you until he was ready to do the same. He also said that maybe one day he will fall in love with you because that sort of thing happened sometimes in arranged weddings. » 

« Yeah right, fucking romantic !!! So, all these months he only did this for you. » Richard suddenly felt disgusted, like he was a rapist, because obviously Aidan had felt forced to sleep with him only to please Dean.

Dean avoided Richard’s gaze.  
« At first yes, he only accepted to make me happy. I kept my promise and never told you I loved you even if the words were burning on my lips everytime I was holding you in my arms but I didn’t want to betray Aidan because if I did I probably would have lost him.»  
« I see you‘d rather loose me instead. » 

« That’s where I made a mistake, I was counting on the fact Aidan would fall in love with you quickly when he discovered how amazing you are and I naively thought the problem would be solved this way. Sure, I realized that the little demon was enjoying threesome sex as much as me but everytime I asked him about his feelings towards you he said he was not ready to make a move. I think that was a way for him to make sure I was still his only and I think he was afraid. It had been hard for him to admit to himself he was gay, admit he loved two men at the same time and commit himself in an established relationship with them would be a very hard step for him. So I waited, praying for the day we will all love each other. »

Richard buried his head in his hands for a moment.  
Dean sighed loudly.  
« I know you have been hurt and I started to panic the afternoon before Graham's birthday party when we were in aidan’s trailer when you said you had enough of us. You remember ? »  
« Yes I do, I was angry because I was feeling you treated me differently that you were treating each other »

« I panicked because I could feel you starting to become uncomfortable in our relationship and i was desperate because I wanted to comfort you and reassure you but I couldn’t because of the promise I made. » Dean’s pretty eyes were full of tears he was trying to hold back. « The irony is that i think it’s that night, when you saved my life and you get me to hospital, that Aidan started to realize he had strong feelings for you. I figured it out the next morning, he was narrating the story to me like I wasn’t there, the way he was talking about you, with stars in his eyes and a dopey smile, it was more than obvious for me that he was in love. But I had to make him say it to you, quickly, before we lost you forever. I had the idea to go out in that club, the three of us to accelerate things. »

Richard growled , « Yeah … Aidan had flirt with chicks all night and you danced against me to make him jealous and when I asked you what I was for you, you answered that you didn’t know … that was so fantastic, I didn’t felt like shit at all … »

Dean couldn’t hold it this time and few tears ran down his cheeks, he dried his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

« You got it all wrong !! » he nearly cried. « I didn’t want Aidan to be jealous of you, I wanted him to be jealous of me !!! I was hoping he wanted to be me, dancing with you, make him realize how much you can be sexy, desirable, perfect !! » Dean pleaded. « Because you were sexy and desirable that night I only had eyes for you my love, and Aidan too ! The next morning when we were lying in bed, he told me he was ready to confess his true feelings to you. He used the excuse of your jacket to see you and tell you all about the promise and to tell you he loved you but you didn’t answer. The next day we didn’t really have the time to talk, you didn’t seem to be very receptive…and Aidan had his accident… god… I was so afraid I had lost you forever, just at the moment I finally could tell you how much I love you !! Please forgive me, forgive us !»

Richard felt his heart and knees melt before the sincere look of pure love and desperation Dean was giving him but he was not able to move, his brain was pulling together the puzzle pieces. Dean’s story was making sense, it explained a lot of things actually. Dean seemed honest and Richard wanted to believe him.  
But Richard’s lack of reaction put Dean deeper in fear and sadness and Richard thought it was a matter of time before the adorable kiwi actually began sobbing like a child.

« I’m so sorry Richard, I’m so sorry you thought I had chosen Aidan over you. Even if it’s what I did, kind of, I just want you to know I love you. I love you so much. I cannot say it too much, I have several months of silence to catch up on. I want you back, I want you back in our bed, in our arms, in our life, we need you. »

Richard felt his heart beating like it would burst out of his chest. He chose to just listen to his instincts and he crossed the few steps between he and Dean and pinned the smaller man to the couch and claimed his lips in a passionate kiss, a desperate kiss, like his life was depending on kissing Dean right now ! He grabbed the blond as if he was the lifeline that was saving him from drowning. Dean had thrown his arms around Richard’s neck and he was kissing him back with the same fervour.

 

When they broke the kiss, Dean dragged the taller man on the couch and lay on top of him. They exchanged a few more kisses, gentle and tender. Dean was looking at his lover’s beautiful features, like he wanted to keep each detail in his memory, in case he suddenly vanished into thin air. « My lovely, beautiful Richard, who gives his affection so freely, who makes love instead of having sex, I love you for that, your heart is pure. » Richard smiled and lightly rubbed Dean’s cheek with a thumb. « I love you too Honey. »  
They resumed kissing and Richard flipped Dean above him, he got rid of his own t-shirt and undressed Dean’s chest. Oh… how he had missed kissing these shoulders, this neck, it was pure heaven to taste this skin again. Richard bit tenderly at the little softness of his lover’s belly, letting out moans of desire against his flesh. Dean was definitly less fit and muscular than Aidan but he looked healthy anyway and that was all Richard was asking for. God ! He was so beautiful, breathing heavily and whimpering under him, Richard wanted to take him now but something was missing… a mop of curly dark hair to contrast Dean’s blond one, lustful deep brown eyes looking at them. Richard buried his face in Dean’s neck, kissing the tender flesh, thinking of Aidan when the kiwi’s smart phone buzzed and the sound of « Fortunate son » by CCR filled the living room. 

« Mind if I take it ? It must be Baby. » Dean asked, his eyes still clouded with desire.  
« No problem, go ahead. »  
Dean stood up and grabbed his phone.  
« Aidan ? »  
« Dean ? Where are you Honey ? I was worried when I woke up alone .»  
Indeed Richard immediatly recognized Aidan’s voice, he could hear it easily through the phone.  
« I’m alright, I’m at Richard’s place, couldn’t wait until tomorrow »  
« oh… ok… how is he ? » Aidan seemed worried.  
« Fine, we were…er…we were making out on his sofa when you called. »  
Dean and Richard held their breath waiting for the irishman’s reaction.  
« Well…. I think that’s good news. Did you tell him everything ? »  
« Yes. »  
« Good….that’s a good thing. »  
There is a long silence before Aidan asks : « Do you think he still wants me ?»  
Richard winked and Dean winked back before answering.  
« I’m pretty sure he does. »  
Aidan sighed in relief.  
« I miss him, I wanna see him too, give me the adress again, I’ll be there in a minute.»  
« 446 Lexington street. But your leg Babe ? I can call you a cab.»  
« Shut up ! I’m just down the street, I limp a little but I’m not paraplegic Dean ! »  
«You are so stubborn, a real dwarf. Call me if you change your mind, I love you. »  
« I love you more. I love him too, but don’t tell him I do before I can do it myself. »  
Richard smiled softly.  
Dean laughed, « Sorry Aid, it’s a bit too late, and Richard can hear you through the phone. »  
« Shit ! Goodbye then ! »

Dean turned off the phone, put it on the coffee table and gave Richard a mischevious smile, « so, where were we ? »  
Richard lay down on the couch and opened his arms for the younger man to snuggle against his bare chest. « Come back here honey ». 

About fifteen minutes later, a knock on the door got them back to reality. Richard opened the door to find a breathtakingly beautiful irishman on his doorstep.  
« I didn’t know there was a service that delivered sexy men to your door in the middle of the night but I think there has been a mistake in my order because I already received one an hour ago, a beautiful model, blond, blue eyes, gorgeous kiwi accent."

Aidan furrowed, unsure and Richard continued.

« I already received one but I think a second is more than welcome, in fact I think I need the irish model too, the one in darker color, to be fully happy. »  
Aidan smiled and laughed this time, he stepped in, closed the door behind him and without hesitation he cupped Richards face in his long beautiful hands and kissed him sensually. 

« I missed you, I love you, sorry it took me so long to realize it. » Aidan whispered against his older lover’s lips  
Richard didn’t push him away but he had to make sure it really was what Aidan wanted. « Are you sure about that ? You’re not doing this just because you are afraid of losing Dean, are you ? You must know I‘d rather be alone without you and Dean than force you into something you don’t really want. »

Aidan rested his forehead against Richard’s. « No, I don’t feel forced, it’s the truth, you must trust me on that. »  
Richard knew he was sincere but he couldn’t helped adding : « No more lies, no more hiding between us, no more promises that don’t involve the three of us together. Do you swear?»  
« Yes, I swear. » the irishman whispered.  
« I swear it too, so don’t worry anymore baby, I love you too. » and Richard pull him closer for another kiss.  
Dean watched them with the satisfied smile of the perfect matchmaker.  
Suddenly, Aidan let out a soft pained whimper.  
Richard took Aidan by the elbow to avoid him collapsing on the floor.  
« Are you ok ? »he asked, alarmed.  
« It’s nothing, my burned leg, it hurt a little. »  
Dean helped their younger boyfriend take off his coat. « A little ? I don’t think so ! I told you to take a cab and you didn’t listen ! Do you have your painkillers with you ?»  
« Yeah they are in the left pocket » he gestured in the direction of the coat Dean was holding.  
He let out another groan of pain and Richard didn’t waste time and lifted him in his arms, taking him to his bedroom.

 

« I like it when you carry me like that, in your arms, I feel safe. » Aidan said with a loving sleepy smile as Richard lay him gently on his king size matress. The young man swallowed the pill and water Dean was giving him. Richard and Dean laid on the bed, each side of him and Aidan turned his attention to Richard again. « I feel good and safe with you, you are like a strong, sexy, manly guardian angel. »  
Dean reached a hand over Aidan’s torso to run his fingers in Richard’s hair who hummed in contentment.  
« That’s true, you really are, you already saved both our lifes and as I said you are pure hearted. You are our beautiful flawless angel. »  
Richard laughed « I’m far from flawless ! »  
Aidan rolled on his side and kissed him hungrily, « maybe but I think it’s a perfect nickname for you, my angel ».  
Richard’s bright grin widened: « You don’t even suspect how happy you make me right now ! ».  
« Then show us ! » Dean demanded with a sexy flirty smile.  
« oh that's what I plan to do »

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end my friends ! Hope you enjoyed it !
> 
> Maybe I will write an epilogue, I don't know yet, probably something very fluffy (like the rest of the story). 
> 
> Thanks for reading, comments are really appreciated.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is far away and he misses his boyfriends.
> 
> It's a very fluffy epilogue, almost sappy (I'm sorry), but there is a bonus sexy scene. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this chapter is not beta-read yet, so there is gonna be english mistakes... 
> 
> This is the very last chapter of this fic, hope you'll enjoy it ! If you want more of this, I can write one-shots about their future together (domestic things or even parenthood stuff if you want too). You can send me prompts in the comments or in my Tumblr askbox here : http://oursesolitaire.tumblr.com/ask.

One year later…

Aidan closed the door behind him and got rid of his keys.  
« I’m home Angel ! » he called.  
Richard appeared from the kitchen and took his boyfriend in his arms. 

« How was your day ? » he asked after they exchanged a long kiss.  
« Exhausting and stressful, they made us shoot outside under the sun and I sweated and got headaches all day long. I really need a shower, you want to join me ? »  
« Of course »

They get to the bathroom and undress each other gently, exchanging a few kisses.  
« By the way I had your mother on the phone today » Aidan told him as he was setting the shower at the right temperature. « She invites us at your parent’s place Saturday for Chris’s birthday. »  
« humm ok, what did you answer ? » Richard asked, grabbing some clean towels under the sink.  
« I told her I’ll say yes only if she finally tells me who she likes the most between me and Dean. » Aidan was already in the shower but Richard could hear the grin in his voice. 

« You are impossible… » he sighed, getting under the shower spray with his boyfriend. 

They smiled at each other, appreciating the beauty of the other's naked form for a moment. Richard put a hand on the back of his neck and pulled their forehead together and they stayed like this a couple of minutes, eyes closed, feeling the hot water drops rolling down their skin. "Fancy a little massage? " the older whispered.  
Aidan hummed and nodded "you are a real angel" and he turned around to give a better access to his tensed back. 

Richard began massaging his lover's shoulders, neck and scalp with his soapy hands.  
The irishman let out soft sighs of pleasure and relaxed under his older lover's touch.  
Richard took this opportunity to admire his lover as he ran his hands lovingly on the small of his back, his olive skin was soft and pliant as the strong muscles underneath started to let out the accumulated tensions. Richard bit his baby's shoulder softly. He realised that after one year and a half of relationship and after about 4 months of cohabitation, the desire he felt for the young Irishman was still intact. 

After a moment, Richard suddenly felt his lover tense again and let out something that sounded like an irritated sigh.  
He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders in a tight hug. « You’re okay ? what’s the matter? » Richard asked, kissing his temple and running a hand soothingly in his wet hair. 

« Nothing I can’t handle as long as you are by my side, you don’t go anywhere do you? » The young man asked, rested his head back on Richard’s shoulder.  
« Hush baby, I’m here with you. I’ll not let you alone. ». Richard's arms quitted Aidan's shoulders to circle his waist from behind. 

« Why is New-Zealand so far from here ? Why his ancestors had been stupid enough to move on an island the other side of the world and did not stay in Ireland ? Ireland is less far from here. It’s where an O’Gorman must be, in Ireland, no ? » he asked softly. 

« I don’t know babe… life’s just unfair sometimes. You can’t really put it on his ancestors. »  
« It’s just frustrating there’s no one I can blame for keeping him away from us. »  
« I know, I feel the same. I miss him too. »  
………………………………………………………..

When they got out of the shower, Richard made coffee and they drank it in the kitchen.  
Richard gave him something in a plastic bag.  
« I bought it for you today, I hope it will cheer you up a little. »  
Aidan opened it and took the Young Hercules DVD inside. 

The irishman smiled.  
« Thanks angel ! A little change will not be bad, I think we already watched The Almighty Johnsons forty times since Dean left. »  
« But Anders is positively sinful. » Richard winked at him and Aidan gave him a brilliant grin in return « Ho god, he is! »  
They didn’t talk for a moment, just watching the picture of a younger Dean on the DVD.

Aidan finally broke the silence : « There is still a thing I don’t understand».  
« Mmmm ? »  
« I don’t understand why all that girls keep drooling on Ryan Gosling when there is Dean O’Gorman in the world. »  
« That’s a mystery for me too, but i think The Hobbit will help changing that. »

« I miss him … 44 days left before we will be reunited » Aidan said softly.  
« 44 days and 13 hours » Richard added.  
Aidan stood up and kissed Richard gently. « It will be long, but at least we are together »  
« You are right, that’s the blessing of having two boyfriends» answered Richard smiling at him, hoping he would be able to make the absence of their Dean easier for Aidan.

 

………………………………………………………………

Two days later they finally could talk to Dean on Skype after one week of incompatible schedules.  
Aidan got really excited when he saw that Dean was online, waiting for them to answer his call. 

« Good morning love » Richard greeted him when he saw his smiling blond boyfriend appear on the screen.  
« Hello sexy boys! I’m glad to see you. How you doing? »  
« Great, but we miss you. » Aidan answered as Richard pressed a kiss on the top of his head and sit next to him in front of the laptop. He knew how much this conversation would be difficult for Aidan for whom long distance relationships were particularly hard to handle. He put his hand on his lover's knee under the desk and gently rubbed it with his thumb. Richard remembered that soon after The Hobbit's premiere, Dean and Aidan stayed in Ireland one month while Richard was forced to stay in London, shooting for a new tv show. Aidan called him on his phone every evening, telling him how much he missed him, his voice more pitiful each day. 

« Awww, I miss you too. What did you do together today? » Dean asked  
« We watched a couple of Young Hercules episodes. » Aidan explained.  
« More like 15 episodes actually… « Richard added.  
Dean cocked a brow, « ha hum great ! but why ? You're aware it’s a show for kids right ? »

Aidan giggled, « hummm… I must say…. Dean O’Gorman in leather pants! »  
Dean laughed « I didn't know that Iolaus was wanking material… you guys seen what my hair looked like!? It was awful ! »  
« In fact, I think you were very cute » Richard cut him, « And Iolaus looks so innocent, if I met him in real life I think I would have been glad to be the one taking his virginity. »  
Aidan slapped his shoulder with an fake undignified look, giggling « WHAT ! Did you really said that ??!! I bet it sounded better in your head. »

"It sounded exactly the same in my head." Richard replied, happy to make his boys laugh.  
"God, I miss you both, my favorite idiots…" Dean told them fondly, drying a couple of tears he had shed laughing, "By the way I have a surprise for you." He added more seriously.  
"Let me guess, you shaved your chest hairs?" Aidan teased him.  
"Shut up Turner ! I will do it the day you will do it too !" 

"Is that a challenge ? But I don’t think it’s a great idea , Richard would be angry." The Irishman replied playfully.  
Richard furrowed « Indeed, I love you the way you are, manly, as much as I like Dean's character in Young Hercules, I don’t really want you to look like prepubescent teenagers. »  
Aidan nodded, affirmative, kissing his older boyfriend lightly on the cheek. 

"Anyway, I was saying I have something for you. " Dean continued, capturing their attention on the screen again. "Richard, look under your bed, there is a shoes box, take it please" Dean commanded. 

Richard stood up and reached the bed, he put himself on his knees and looked underneath, he easily found the said box.  
"I hid it there before leaving the last time I was in London" Dean explained "you can open it". 

Richard did as asked and inside there was two other boxes, velvet little boxes, the kind of boxes that hold precious jewelry. On top of the boxes there were two tags, one with Richard's name and one with Aidan's name.  
Aidan was looking over Richard's shoulder with curious eyes. Richard carefully took his box and gave Aidan his own. "We can open it now ?" Aidan asked, excited like a child on Christmas. 

"Go ahead, don't be shy !" Dean pressed them with a huge smile. 

In the boxes there was two white golden rings.

Dean received two questioning looks from his lovers who were puzzled about the intentions behind such a gift.  
"Look inside the rings!" Dean urged them before they could say something.  
Richard took a better look at the fine artwork, on the inside of the rings, three letters was carved: D & R & A  
« Dean & Richard & Aidan ? » Richard asked  
« Yiss » Dean simply answered, his kiwi accent thicker with contained emotion and nervousness. He really wanted that his boyfriends love their gift. 

In Richard’s ring there was also the engraving of a delicate feather, Richard didn’t have to ask why. That was obviously a reference to his nickname. 

Aidan was also looking at the inside of his ring, in addition to the three letters of their names he had two other letters : « BB», For « Baby », Richard figured out.

« I have a ring too » Dean happily said, he showed them his own ring closer of his webcam. There was a stylized honey bee inside.

Dean felt the need to explain his intentions: « I cannot propose to you, because you are two I cannot marry you even If I wanted and I would never wed just one of you, first of all because I would never be able to choose between such perfect men and I don't want any of you to feel rejected. But If I could, I would gladly marry both of you, we have an unusual, crazy relationship but it doesn't matter to me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you two. I thought that was a gift you can keep with you to think of me when I’m far away and to symbolize the bond we have together and honestly, it's mostly just because I love you and I want to pamper you a bit. » 

« That’s really beautiful, thank you honey! I don’t need this to think of you but I will treasure it as much as I treasure you Dean.» Richard replied, very touched by his love's attention. Richard put the ring on his right hand, admiring the effect of the white gold on his pale skin.

Dean seemed to relax a bit and gave his older boyfriend a loving smile. « I thought that was a good way to tell you that you are the men of my life. »

But there was an awkward silence. They both looked at Aidan who hadn’t said a thing yet, looking blankly at the ring in his palm, they instantly knew something was wrong because their younger lover was usually the most talkative. 

« I know you like wearing rings on your thumb » Dean informed him, trying to create a reaction, « so I asked the jeweler to make it the size of your thumb. » Aidan didn’t answered. « Aid ? » Dean asked, worried, « You don’t like it ? You are not happy ? »

Aidan’s shoulders started shaking.

« Please, say something baby ??!! ». Dean pleaded, even more worried.  
The brunet busted in tears. 

« Of course I love it !!! But how the fuck can I be happy ? » he sobbed « You gave us this gift that means a lot for you, you tell us that we are the loves of your life and you are so far away I cannot even take you in my arms to thank you. » 

Dean mouth twisted in a displeased grin, he really didn't like to see his baby upset like that, it was painful to watch and he felt helpless. « Awww, please, don’t cry babe. It won’t be long. » he tried to sooth him. 

Richard took the ring from Aidan's hand and gently pulled him in a hug. Aidan buried his face in his boyfriend's shoulder and Richard let him wet his shirt with his tears, gently caressing the back of his neck and his dark curls until the young man began to relax and calm down.  
Richard and Dean shared a knowing look over Aidan's shoulder.  
They both knew how much Aidan hated being without one of his men. 

"Richard ?" Dean sighed. "Do you make love to him on a regular basis as I asked you ? You know he needs it. " Richard knew he was only half joking. 

"Yes of course I do, every night, you don't really have to ask, and you know I'm able to take care of him properly." Richard replied, before kissing Aidan's temple.  
The brunet had stop crying so Richard cupped his chin in one of his big hand and dried the remaining tears on his face with the other. He gently took Aidan's left hand in his, put the ring on his thumb and kissed it, looking in the chocolate eyes before him.  
"Thanks Richard" Dean said, relieved  
"Thanks Angel" Aidan echoed, murmuring.

Richard took Aidan by the hand, to take him back in front of the laptop to resume their conversation with Dean.  
"That wasn't the only surprise I had for you today my loves" Dean added, smiling softly. "With the help of my agent and Martin, I made a couple phone calls and some auditions by skype and I got one of the main roles in a British horror movie. So I'll be working in London for five months by October. Which means …?"  
He didn't finish his sentence, waiting for his lovers to proceed the news in their brains. 

From the other side of the world, Dean saw two smiles widened on his laptop screen.

"Which-means-you'll-be-with-us-for-five-months !!!!!!! "Aidan nearly screamed in one breath, overwhelmed with joy.  
Dean was grinning from ear to ear. 

"But it also means I definitely have to buy a larger mattress." Richard added with a mischievous smile. 

But Dean's one disappeared from his face as he let out a little sigh.  
"You know, It's really weird to sleep alone in a large bed when you'd become accustomed to sleep in a small trailer bed with two other guys, It feels so big and empty… I never thought I'd become agoraphobic in a bed one day." 

Richard just wanted to caress Dean's scruffy cheek or kiss him, or run a hand under his t-shirt or take him to bed, whatever to make the smile reappear, but he couldn't.  
"I look forward to sleep in your arms again." Aidan lovingly whispered to his blond boyfriend. 

" I do too … " The kiwi ran a hand in his hair looking at his lap silently for a moment. "You know ?" he continued " I met a potential client yesterday, a women who owns a gallery, she wants to buy some of my photos 

"That's good news ! Well done mate !" Aidan congratulated him.  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks… but that's not the point, it's just that she made me realized how much I need you."  
"How come ? She must be a very manly girl… " Richard teased him but he regretted his joke when Dean pulled a face.  
" No, that's just something she said, she asked me what was the most inspiring and emotional thing I ever saw… but I couldn't tell her the truth."  
"Why ?" Aidan enquired. 

Dean blushed a little " Because that wouldn't be wise to answer: yeh mam, the most breathtaking thing I ever saw is my two gorgeous boyfriends making love."

 

Richard chuckled as a delighting idea grew in his kinky mind. He put his arm around Aidan and lean down to put a long open mouthed kiss in his neck and he gave little bites on the column of his throat, making sure that Dean saw the whole process. 

Aidan tried to protest a bit "Rich… what are you… wha… hummm…" but Richard grabbed the younger man's hips to keep him steady as he kissed and bit the skin a little harder. He smiled against the slightly abused skin when the first moans escaped Aidan's throat as he threw his head back, abandoning himself to his lover's ministrations. The tall actor broke their embrace a few seconds to take a look at Dean's face, he was glad to see his actions had had the desired effect. Dean's pupils were dilated and sharp breaths parted his lips. He took a few other bites at the skin behind Aidan's ear, skin he knew very sensitive and he felt his own arousal kicking in.

"Don't you think we can give Dean what he craves for, something inspiring…?" He whispered in Aidan's neck, but loud enough for his two lovers to hear. Aidan nodded, eyes still closed, a look of pure bliss in his face. Richard ran his hand under the young man's shirt to caress his sinful firm abs with his fingertips in teasing feather like touches.  
The British man looked again at his other boyfriend. "What do you think about that honey ?" he asked him, with a rough husky voice. "Do you want me to take Aidan before your eyes?" 

Dean eyes were wide open, full of desire and Richard could see his Adam apple going up and down as he swallowed. "Yesss, yes please Richard…" he managed to say.  
Richard smiled, "if you beg so politely, how can I deny you what you want ?" he took the laptop and placed it on the night stand, making sure Dean had a good view on the bed. Then, he took Aidan's by the hand and guided him across the bedroom closer to the laptop. "Come here baby…" he urged him gently "We don't want to make Dean wait, don't we? Look how he is already aroused." Aidan took a look at the laptop over Richard's shoulder and appreciated the blush upon Dean's cheeks. He nodded "Yes, I don't want to disappoint him". 

Out of the bedroom Aidan was a strong, independent young man and no one could easily impose him his wills. But in the bedroom, that was an entirely different story… Richard loved the way the dark haired young man was always so pliant under his hands, the way he seems to trust his lovers in all things, the way his eyes always told "you can do what you want with me as long as you give me pleasure". Richard called him "my little sex slave" once, just to tease him, but instead of replying or snapping back as he expected, Aidan just purred louder in his arms. 

Richard put his hands around his young lover's waist and pressed their body together, "good boy" he whispered before stealing a hungry kiss from the Irishman warm full lips before attacking his neck. Dean let out a long moan at the sight and Aidan responded with a whimper that sounded like a mix of their names "riiichhdeeeaann".  
The tall man felt Aidan's shaky hands unbuttoning his shirt and smiled tenderly at his clumsiness. He got rid of Aidan t-shirt and makes him turn around in his arms and press his hard clothed erection on the young firm arse, making the brunet shiver in his arms. He ran his hands on Aidan's chest and stomach. Aidan was now facing the laptop and has locked his eyes with Dean's and the two were panting heavily. 

"Dean, look at our baby" Richard asks softly, his voice low and sexy. "Isn't he perfect? So obedient, skin so soft, muscles so hard… "  
"Ho god… " Dean groaned " I know he is, so beautiful… please Aidan, let him take you, let him pleasure you, for me, please…" he pleaded his younger lover.  
"I already agreed honey." Aidan responded softly between two low moans. 

Richard's hands slowly found their way to his boy's waistband and he proceeded to tug down his jeans while tracing a path of kisses down his spine. Richard kneeled behind his now naked boyfriend, his hands grabbing his hips firmly. He kissed the small of his back; the skin was particularly soft on that part of his lover's body. He took his time to nuzzle at the velvet-like flesh and inhale the familiar delicious spicy scent of the man he loves. 

He leant down a little bit to nip the skin of one firm buttock with his teeth. One of Richard's hand released Aidan's hip and slide lower to curl firmly around his lover's hard member. He felt goose pump and sweat covering Aidan's back under his lips as the dark haired man moaned his name "Riicharrrd, A..Angel, please" Giving a few slow strokes on his erection, Richard licked his way back up to his lover's neck.

He took the opportunity to pick at Dean, who had settled himself more comfortably in his chair and by the way his face was flushed and his breathing fast and heavy, he knew that Dean's hands under his desk were probably not busy folding paper airplanes. The thought of Dean touching himself elicited an extra dose of sexual adrenaline in his stomach.  
He gently bit the brunet's ear shell before whispering "Ok Babe, from now on, you are not allowed to say my name until I decide otherwise."  
"B…but…" Aidan tried to whine but Richard shushed him immediately.  
"Shhhh, I want you to scream Dean's name instead of mine, I want you to close your eyes and imagine it's Dean making love to you. You think you can do that ? For him ? For me ?" Richard made sure he kept his voice low so Dean couldn't hear their exchange.  
"O..Ok… "Aidan whispered, unsure "but I don't want you to think I don't desire you."  
"That's ok babe" the tall man reassured him "I know you want me, I have a huge evidence right now in my left hand."

 

They shared a knowing chuckle. Aidan turned around and threw his arms around Richard's neck and they exchanged a long heated kiss, their tongues sweetly tasting the other's mouth. Their new position gave Dean a perfect view of Aidan's backside and the blond groaned his approval. Aidan broke the kiss and winked at the blond under his shoulder.

"You love what you see huh Honey ?"

"Ho sweet lord yes ! I miss touching you so much baby, so much it hurts."

Richard took Aidan in his arms and laid him on the bed and started to take off his own clothes, Aidan's knees each side of his body slightly brushing against his hips. He was looking down at his boyfriend, appreciating the view, a teasing smile on his lips, stripping down much more slowly than necessary. He wanted to make a good show for both his lovers. The younger Irishman never broke the eye contact, panting, while pieces of clothes fell on the room's floor, one by one. 

Richard, now in all his naked glory, much to Dean's appreciation, leaned down on top of his prey and the two moaned when their hot bare skins met.

The tall man trailed his lips, teeth and tongue down Aidan's chest and stomach. The young brunet held his breath, knowing what was coming. He threw his head back almost violently, clenching his fists on the bed sheets and moaned Dean's name loudly when Richard's mouth found his erection between his long muscular legs.

As Richard continued his good treatment, Aidan locked his dark eyes on the laptop screen and chanted Dean's name like a prayer. At the other side of the world, Dean was overwhelmed by a nearly unsustainable mix of emotions, mostly lust, because what he was watching was so damn hot but also longing, envy and frustration because he would have sell a kidney to be with them. 

When Aidan started to squirm on the bed and push his hips forward, Richard grabbed his hip with a firm hand to steady him and released him from his mouth. Aidan let out a throaty groan of disapproval, disappointed by the loss of the delicious sensation.

"Shhhh" His older lover shushed him, caressing his sweaty stomach to calm him.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Aidan asked, trying to grab his hand as Richard got up.  
The tall man didn't answer and he reaches his nightstand's drawer to grab some useful supplies.

Before getting back to the bed, Richard took moment to just stand in front of the laptop, not at all embarrassed by his nakedness or his hard-on.  
"God Richard, you look so gorgeous like that" Dean said, "It's almost like I've forgot how beautiful you are." 

Richard chuckle, "I can never forget how YOU are beautiful my love, and all I can think about now is how I want to take you and make sure you are mine, again and again til complete exhaustion." He heard Aidan coughing and picked over his shoulder to see that the younger man was pouting. "Such a big baby…" he thought, fondly. Aidan was always a bit jealous when Dean had his exclusive attention but fortunately, that wasn't happening often because Richard always make sure he was equitable with his boyfriends. Richard sometimes wondered if this jealousy had something to do with the fact that Dean was the first to fall in love with him, if Aidan was afraid that Richard could love Dean more than him because of that. 

Richard smiled to the dark tamed animal that was still lying on his bed. "Of course I also think about how I want to have you too babe!"  
Richard got back to the bed and kissed his boyfriend on his wet lips and neck until the pouting face disappeared and was replaced by a delighted expression.  
Then, he prepared his lover's body for the penetration, caressing and kissing his belly and thighs all along the process.  
"Dean ?" Richard asked "Do you think he is ready now?"

"Yiss, for sure, look at the way his hips are moving, when he does that with me, that's how I know he is ready." Dean answered.  
Richard positioned himself between Aidan's long legs. "May I ?" he asked Dean. 

Aidan gave his blond boyfriend a pleading look. "PLEASE !! say yes Dean please…. I cannot stand much more, I just can't, I… I need…".  
"Of course you can Angel" Dean told Richhard "he is yours as much as he is mine." 

All rational thoughts left Richard's mind when their body joined to become one entity of flesh and pleasure.  
They gave all they had in this lovemaking, their body, heart and soul, and their love and need for Dean, that was watching them, hypnotised.  
At some point, Richard expertly angled his trusts in a different way and Aidan let out a particularly sharp cry and Dean knew his lovers enough to tell that they were close. Their eyes met and Aidan threw an arm outside the bed, like if he wanted Dean to take his hand but was too clouded by the sexual bliss to understand that Dean wasn't really there. Somehow it broke Dean's heart. 

"Dean…. Dean…." Aidan panted "Dean… I… oh god…I'll…"  
"I know baby, that's ok, I'm here, just let it go."

Aidan's back arched and his head sink into the mattress as he came with Richard's name on his lips and Richard followed him not long after with an animalistic groan.  
They collapsed together, side by side on the bed and Richard took his young lover in his arms, kissing his neck and jawline softly. 

"You are fabulous, gorgeous, amazing, perfect."  
"MMmm I love you too…" Aidan whispered, eyes shut, already half asleep.  
The tall actor ran his fingers in the damp dark curls and put tiny kisses on his temple until Aidan's breathing indicated him that he was sleeping.  
Richard took a look at the laptop, the kiwi's webcam was still running but Dean was nowhere to be seen.  
He buried his face in Aidan's hair and intertwined their fingers; he smiled when he felt their rings touch. He didn't intended to, but Aidan's body against him was so soothing and relaxing that Richard fell asleep as well. 

When Dean came back after cleaning the mess he made with his pants, he smiled softly at the sight of his two sleeping beauties snuggled together.  
He typed a little message on the chat box and disconnected. 

 

Deano Ogormano: I didn't want to wake you. You are beautiful together. Please, take care of each other until we be complete again, in 42 days and 7 hours.. I love you 


End file.
